It was all fun and games till someone got hurt
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: Three months after I got my team back we are all sitting in our dorm. Ruby is curled up in front of me, lying against my chest. (Yang/Weiss/Blake. Weiss/Zwei. Ruby/Zwei. Mentions of Yang/Zwei.) Warning Mature readers only, contains dark themes, sex and bestiality. Please read and Review I like to hear what you think of my story.
1. Yangs Regret

My body shakes and with my hands shackled above my head, I have is fear in my eyes.

It had never occurred to me, that Junior would find me, after what I did to his club but he had. He found me, took me from Beacon and crushed Ember Celica right in front of me, before chaining me up and injecting me with something that made me pass out.

When I come to, Junior is just walking into the room

My eyes are drawn to the plate of food he is holding.

"I bet your hungry, sweetheart," At the sound of his voice, I look up at his face. "You think this is for you, HA! No this is mine. You have to earn your food, and I don't think you'll want to know what you have to do" he starts eating and my stomach growls loudly.

I hang my head in shame.

Once he finishes eating, he walks up to me. I raise my gaze and look him in the eyes, glaring. "Let me go."

His hand shoots up to grab my chin in a bruising grip, holding my head in place as he brought his head close to mine, "No" and with that he brings his lips to mine. I feel his other hand at the back of my head, fisting in my hair, holding me in place. He lets go of my chin and runs his now free hand over my shoulders, my breasts and stomach with feather light touches.

At a slight pull of my hair, I bring my head back and break the kiss.

He is smiling when he pulls me back, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I pant heavily: the only sound that I can hear in the small room.

"Not so tough now, are you sweetheart" He tightens his grip in my hair and I wince, trying to bring my head forwards. Juniors' hand, the one running over my body, is gone for a moment before I hear a click.

The glint of metal catches my attention and I see Junior holding a small knife. "Wh-what are you going to do..." I swallow the lump in my throat "With that?" I follow the knife with my eyes, until the cold metal of the blade presses against the bare skin of my stomach.

I shiver as Junior runs the knife over my bare mid-drift before I feel the blade slip under the fabric of my jacket and shirt. A slight tug and the sound of tearing fabric reaches my ears, "Hey! Wait, stop!" I was surprised.

Junior was slow when he cut off the rest of my clothing. I see him smiling as tears come to my eyes and using the hand he has in my hair, he pulled my head back sharply and brought his lips to my neck. Biting and sucking, causing heat to pool in my stomach and moans to escape my mouth. 'Stop'

When he pulls back, I'm left shaking and I hear a belt being undone, at the sound of a zipper being pulled I struggled against the hand in my hair. I feel a sharp pain in my skull as he pulls my head against the wall behind me quickly. A pain filled moan escaped my mouth and the hand in my hair was gone. I feel both of his hands on my hips, lifting me up and holding me against the wall with his body. He pushes his hips between my legs, his cock against my folds. His hands move to my thighs, "Don't!" I struggle against him. "Please don't" I look in to Juniors eyes with tears in mine, he just smiles back at me and I feel my heart freeze.

"You really think I'll listen to you, Yang Xiao Long" his voice is cold and it sends a chill up my spine.

I bite my bottom lip hard at the first thrust Junior gave me and tears run down my face, it isn't painful, Blake took that away. But the humility was there and his thrusts sting.

He just pulls back and tightening his grip on my thighs, slams into me again.

"Fuck...o...AH!" I try to tell him off but all that comes out is a strangled moan.

"That's right," He was whispering into my ear. Grunting, he continued, "This. Is. My. Revenge." with every word he whispered to me, he would thrust harder.

I thrashed, "St...Op...God...Stop!" I try to use my arms to pull myself away. "Please" My Tears continued to run freely down my face, and I can feel the dull throb as Junior continued to thrust inside me harshly.

Every one of his thrusts causes a small amount of pain to run up my spine, but it doesn't stop the pleasure that jolts with it. He was licking and sucking at my neck.

God it felt good.

"Stop... Oh...God" He bit down at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. "St... Op", 'Please'.

I do not want this, not from him at least.

"You're starting to en- enjoy this... ha... aren't you?" He grunts as he says this and pulls my hips harder against him.

My face burned with anger and arousal, after he says this. "I..." Pleasure jolts between my legs, "Hate... You" my legs clench around his hips.

His lips traveled from my neck to behind my ear with soft kisses and he traces the shell of it with his tongue. "You're getting…Tighter…Sweet…Heart"

I growl softly, bringing my head forwards and bite his neck, hard, but it did not have the desired effect I wanted it to.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls himself most of the way out of me, before his arms tighten around me and he thrusts back inside of me brutally.

Groaning, I just bite him harder, his skin gives and the copper tang of his blood fills my mouth.

He uses one arm around my waist to hold me still as his other hand travels up my spine and fists into the hair at the back of my head, I growl against his neck.

I sure hope his shirt is stain from the blood.

Suddenly, somehow, he forces me to let go of his neck. It takes me a moment to realize he had let go off my hair to punch me in the side of the head.

Regardless, his grip around my waist loosens, his hand now resting on my hip and again I feel his fist against my head as he punches me repeatedly.

By his forth punch everything is blurry and I'm not sure, but I think my head was bleeding too. His next punch sends my head back against the wall and stars appear in my vision.

I didn't know how, but he had unshackled me and had thrown me to the floor. I land harshly on my right side and my breathing is heavy. There was nothing I could do when he grab me by the hair and pulled my head up to face him. Even though my vision is blurry, I still lashed out and aimed a punch at his face.

I feel my hand connect with the palm of his hand, "Fuck" his fingers curl around my fist.

With a swift snap of his hand, the one that holds my own, he breaks my wrist.

It takes me two seconds before the pain registers and I scream. At the pull of my arm, he lets it go and I hold it to my chest, as more tears run down my face.

"Not very bright now, are you?"

No matter how hard I try to block out his voice, I still hear it.

A sharp pain runs through my skull as I raise my gaze to meet his, glaring at him before I spit into his face.

Anger appears in his eyes, "You're going to regret that, Blondie" he wipes the spit off his face, than grabs my broken wrist tightly. I flinch and bite my lip; I know better than to try to pull my arm away from him.

He pulls me forwards, so I'm on my hand and knees and lets' go of my wrist in favour of kneeling behind me. Nudging my legs apart with his knee, he tightens his grip in my hair, his cock nudging my folds.

"Don't!"

He pushes the head of his cock inside me and I freeze, "Don't" I whisper before he thrusts the rest of the way into me.

I drop the front of my body down and closing my eyes, I scream into the floor, "Stop!" pressing my forehead to the floor as he pulls back. Curling my arms under my shoulders, I brace myself as he thrusts back inside.

'Help'

My eyes open slightly and I turn me head to the side as s spark of pleasure runs up my spine. I bite my lip again, groaning loudly.

He wrapped his free arm around my waist, using the hand to rub circles around my clit, making my hips buck towards him. "Fuck!"

Suddenly he pulls me into a kneeling position; my back pressed against his chest, and his hips role against mine. His thrusts are slow but deep and I'm screaming.

Letting go of my hair, he wrap the arm around my waist, just above his other arm. Pushing into me harder and causing my breasts to bounce. With every thrust, I can feel myself getting closer and closer to coming.

His teeth close around the top of my ear, I push my hips down against his, he bites with just enough force to hurt before he lets go. "Your close, aren't you, Yang?" I clench my jaw, trying not to bring my head back against his.

"Fuck…Oh Go…ah!" The pleasure coursing through me spiked and I close my eyes, screaming, "Blake!" as I feel myself tighten around his cock. His hand still rubbing against my clit, my hips still bucking back against him, my body demanding more, I don't want more…

My vision blurs for a moment as he continues to push into me as I climax. My throat is sore and my mouth dry; with all the screaming I've done, I knew I would happen.

I'm tempted to try to push my good hand against his chest but his arms are in the way, it wouldn't have helped me anyway.

I just kept screaming my partners name over and over, "Blake…Blake…" every time he would just thrust a little harder, a little faster.

I barely heard the door opening, but I looked up as I see movement and what was in front of me is astonishing. My pleasure-filled eyes landed on black hair with two cat ears on top of the girls head. "Blake…ah"

Junior smiles against my neck, as I take in the sight of my lover with her arms chained behind her back, clothes cut up, almost falling off her form. However, anger swell inside me; what pisses me off more is the collar that is around her neck.

Blake's eyes opened as she looks towards me, "Yang" tears come to her eyes.

"Melanie" He gives me a hard thrust, "An intruder?" he chuckles as my head fall forward and I gasp.

"Yes, I believe she is a Faunus" I hear the rattling of a chain and a whimper.

I feel him shift; his hands nudging my legs open wider as he sits on the ground. Pulling me down as Junior thrusts his hips up slightly. A groan leaves my mouth and my eyes shut. "Fuck" One of his hands grabs my left breast, squeezing it lightly.

His other hand is on my hip coxing me to move up and down slowly on his cock.

Through the pleasure, my mind is trying to formulate a plan to save Blake at all costs; raising myself so the head of his cock is the only thing left inside me, I quickly bring my right arm up. Elbowing Junior in the face, I feel something break and both his hands are gone as he pushes me away from him.

My knees hit the ground hard but I struggle to my feet and jump towards the knife Junior had dropped. Once I feel the handle in my grip, I turn and look over to where Blake was.

My eyes widen, "Blake" the girl, Melanie, had pushed Blake to the ground, her foot was over the back of my Faunus' head. Her voice cuts through me like a knife.

"Drop the knife or your Faunus dies"

"Yang sa-save your…self" Blakes eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy.

I toss the knife to my left, "I'm sorry Blake" I kneel down, "I won't leave you." There's a hand on my shoulder, I go to turn my head to look at who ever it is, only to be punched in the side of the my face. I fall to the side heavily and stars appeared in my vision. I faintly hear Blakes' voice calling my name before everything goes black.

"Yang!"

My eyes open at the call of my name, my vision blurry and a jolt of pain runs through my head. Something is shaking and I realize that Blake is holding me. She kisses my temple. "Thank god" She releases me quickly and is pulled away from me. When I try to move my arms, I cry out, a hot pain runs up my right arm.

"So Yang" Junior says my name, his voice is malicious, "Give up yet" he gives a chuckle.

I refuse to stare at him from my position on the floor.

When his hand comes into my view, I flinch away from him, earning me a slap to the face, knocking me over again. "Fuck"

"Tell me Yang what do you fear the most right now? Death or your pets' safety" I can hear Blakes laboured breathing behind him and for the first time today I feel my aura spike, igniting around me and healing my wounds quickly.

"Let her go!" the chain that is holding my arms behind my back snaps and I bolt up, throwing a punch at Junior. He is one-step ahead of me, bringing the knife that I had dropped, up to block my punch. 'Too bad, it will not mat…' my fist hits the side of the blade and I hear a crunch. Pain flares up my arm from my hand. Stepping back, I stare in disbelief as blood leaks from a deep cut on my knuckles.

"How?" just out of the corner of my eye, I see something sticking out of my upper arm.

"That is an aura blocker Sweetheart" the way he says 'sweetheart' sends a shiver runs down my spine. The look in his eyes tells me I should try to run, but a wave of dizziness comes over me and I drop to my knees. Pain radiates from my stomach, "Fuck" I feel nauseous and my arms and legs start shaking. More tears come to my eyes as I rest my forehead on the floor, coughing as the first heave comes over me. More pain floods through me, 'Oh god' nothing comes; I haven't eaten in days.

Almost as quickly as it came, the pain goes away, leaving me shaking "Fu-ck." I try to catch my breath but another wave of nausea comes over me, coughing as my already empty stomach tires to rid its self of anything else that could be there. My head is spinning as my stomach slowly stops hurting.

Everything slowly becomes clear again but before the dizziness stops, there is a hand in my hair, pulling my head back. I close my eyes, letting myself get pulled into a sitting position.

I open my eyes when I feel a weight on my lap and I was met with a pair of gold eyes. "Blake" I could feel her legs squeezing my hips as she tries to keep herself sitting up.

Junior had walks up behind Blake and I glare up at him.

"Your pet here" he squeezes her shoulder lightly, "Wants something" Using the knife, he cut off the rest of her cloths. Blake said nothing as he cut off her clothes; every little movement causes her to shudder.

Every shudder from Blake made heat pooled in the pit of my stomach, pleasure jolted up my spine when one of Juniors hands squeezed my breast.

He quickly kneels behind me, trailing the knife between Blakes spread legs and mine. Sometimes he would lightly drag the sharp edge of the blade against one of our thighs. This is torture; I'm trembling and every time he brought the knife closer to my core, I would groan.

There's a look in Blakes eyes as she leans forward and kisses me.

Junior kisses the back of my neck and a chill runs up my spine.

I groan into Blakes' mouth when Junior runs the sharp edge of the blade over my stomach. My hands clench at the stinging feeling left behind.

"Your pet looks to be enjoying herself" his voice is right beside my ear.

Blake gasps into my mouth and I bring one arm around her waist, slipping my tongue into her mouth, she moans. Her eyes close and I feel her tongue against mine. I groan, almost forgetting the man behind me.

That is until he bites my shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

I flinch, pulling back from Blake as I release a low moan. He kisses his way up my neck behind my ear and I feel his lips move, "Ruby's here" my eyes widen and I stopped breathing.

"Ruby" I want to fight him but…

His hand is rubbing circles into my inner thigh, "why?" moving inwards slowly and I bite my lip. My head falls forward on Blakes shoulder as his thumb presses on my clit and I release a shuddering gasp.

"She's with Roman Torchwick" he snickers before biting my ear lightly.

"Fu-ck you, bas…" I bit my tongue, cutting off a moan as two of his fingers thrusted into me sharply, and he pumps them in and out of me slowly.

"That's what he's doing to her" my legs start shaking and I taste blood, tears coming to my eyes again. 'I've failed her'

I go to punch the ground and he pushes a third finger inside me, thrusting harder. My shaking fist stops a few inches from the ground and I cry into Blakes shoulder. "FUCK!" my body is shaking as his fingers curl inside me and I feel myself cum, "OH GOD!" he keeps moving his fingers faster.

My teeth sink into the skin of Blakes shoulder, she groans and I let go, lightly licking the bite. I whimper as Junior removes his fingers from me, "Good girl" I feel him stand, trailing his wet fingers up my body as he does so.

"Yang" his voice is taunting, "If you listen to me, I'll let you see your sister" Blake shivers against me.

I raise me gaze to meet his; he's standing behind Blake again, glaring I open my mouth, "How do I… know… you're tell… telling," I try to slow my breathing, "The truth, Junior"

"You don't have a choice really" I see Blake wince, as she is forced to stand in front of me. One of his hands trails down Blakes' stomach; I can see the look of disgusts on Blakes' blushing face as his fingers brush over her clit.

I growl at him, "Leave Blake alone" he smirks, I see his hand shift and Blake cries out. "She's tight" Her chest heaves and her legs shake, "Stop" her voice was shaky and quiet.

"She is tighter than you, I wonder why?" his hand moves again and Blakes hips shift, bucking lightly against his hand. "So responsive, so wet, little kitten but I won't be the one fucking you yet" I hear Blakes whine and I growl, if I wanted to I could have reached up and touched Blake myself but the look in Juniors eyes told me not to move.

"She doesn't make much noise does she?" he does something with his fingers, I'm not sure what, but it causes Blakes fists to clench and her to whimper loudly.

I groan when Blake's hips buck again, "Stop…please stop!"

"If you want to see your sister you'll do as I say" He bites the side the Blakes neck and she released a groan that sent a jolt of pleasure running down my spine.

"What more do you want from us!" My voice was quieter than I wanted it to be.

"What do you think I want from you" his voice had the taunting tone back in it.

My eyes went wide, "Why? You got your revenge!" Blakes eyes closed, her hips push back against him as she moans loudly.

"Not quite yet, Sweetheart" I watch him pull his fingers from Blake, leaving a wet trail up from her folds over her stomach and chest. He turned her around swiftly, as he does this, he brings his right hand up and slaps her to the floor roughly.

"Blake!" I growl at Junior, "You fucker" standing up slowly, I glare at him.

His voice was like ice "Do you really not care what happens to your sister, if you keep this up, Yang, she might not end up the same."

I close my unwounded hand and take a deep breath, "Let me see her and I'll do whatever…" I turn my head to the side, my cheeks flushing "You want" a small growl leaves my throat.

He walks over to me and lightly pushes me back onto my knees only to sink to his in front of me. Lightly grabbing my injured hand, "Anything I want" he gives me a smile that sends a chill up my spine.

I can smell Blake on him and I bite back another growl, "Yes" I shift my gaze over to Blake and she just stares right back at me with half closed eyes, breathing heavily "Anything"

He squeezes my hand causing me to wince and bring my eyes back to his face, "Good" he brings his other hand into my vision, "Hold still" my eyes widen, in his hand is a syringe.

I don't move as he brings the needle to my arm, "What is it?" flinching as it pokes through my skin.

"It's an aphrodisiac, the same one used on your partner"

A rush of heat goes down my spine, my vision goes blurry and I make a sound, something like a squeak. My head feels light and I fall back onto the floor as the need to have something inside me, runs through my mind.

"I…" 'I can't fight this', "I'm" 'without my aura, I can't' "Fuck!" I was breathless, my mind, hazy and the world was spinning.

I barely hear the door open over the buzz in my ears and I hear my sisters voice as she rushes over me, calling my name.


	2. Rubys Remorse

I was walking in a dark alleyway in downtown Vale, I was looking for Yang and Blake, they disappeared two days ago and I was worried. Something came out from the shadows, when a voice that gives me chills met my ears and says, "Hello Red" a sharp pain ran through my skull and the world went black.

Cold. A shiver runs through me and I groan as I open my eyes only to meet with a pair of green ones. A voice hits my ears "You stopped me once Red, now it's time for some payback" Roman Torchwick, I think that is his name, stares at me, smiling.

I try to move my arms, they don't move and I whimper. I start struggling but nothing I do is working and it takes me a minute to realize that Torchwick has pinned me on a bed. One of his hands is holding my wrists down. The realization of what he is doing hits me and I keep struggling.

He tightens his grip on my wrists "Nice try Red," he lowers his head beside mine, his breath ghosting over my neck. "Or should I call you, Ruby Rose" he whispers my name in my ear causing me to shudder. "Oh, I wouldn't try using your semblance, it won't work" he bites the side of my neck; I flinch and bite my lip so I don't make any noise. His free hand runs up the inside of my right thigh and I bite my lip harder, his hand rubs against my sex.

I start shaking, "Please don't do this" a blush spreads across my face and I gasp as his fingers brush my clit. I'm not as innocent as I seem, I feel myself starting to get wet, he can feel it too as he smiles against my neck, sucking and biting it.

"St…op" my voice shaky and I know now, he won't listen as one of his fingers presses against my entrance, "Pl-please don't"

Slowly he pushes inside and I clench my teeth, "You're tight, little Rose" He gives a few thrusts with his finger.

"Stop" I gasp.

He tries to add a second finger and I cry out, "Stop pl-please it hu-hurts" tears come to my eyes as his fingers stretch me.

He places his thumb on my clit rubbing it in slow circles, making me moan and my hips bucking and he uses that to pushes both fingers in roughly, "Stop" the pain flared briefly, slowly the pain turns to pleasure and I hate myself for starting to like it.

"Why should I, you're so damn tight" He groans against my neck.

It didn't take him long to move his fingers faster, making the pain return.

"Stop" He thrusts his fingers harder, "Ah" he keeps going to matter what I say. 'This isn't right' a jolt of pleasure runs threw me, 'stop responding body' he bites my neck again, hard, as I moan loudly. 'Stop'

He stops moving his hand and it takes all my will not to move against him. And when his finger leave I made a sound, a cross between a moan and a squeak, I didn't mean to, really.

"Enjoying this aren't you, Red" the sound of a buckle being undone barely registered in my mind. He sucks at my neck, pushing my legs wider apart with his hand as he kneels between them. "I warn you, it will hurt but you can take it I'm sure."

I start struggling again, when I feel his erection press again me. "Please… stop! I don't want this!" Placing my feet on the bed, I try to shift my hips away from him but he just holds my hips in place. He moves forwards slightly and small jolts of pain rush through me, my legs trembling as he slowly spreads me open.

"When are you going to learn Red" The hand that holds my wrists tighten as his other hand squeezes my hip; it's the only warning I get;

He forces himself inside me, I scream at him to stop as he stretches me painfully. "Y-you're too big!" Wave after wave of pain shoots threw me; he pulls back slightly, only to thrust back inside roughly. 'It feels like he's tearing me apart!'

"Fuck you're so tight" He lets go of my wrists in favour of holding my hips, keeping them from moving as he starts to thrust, moving faster making my screaming louder.

My hands clutched the pillows that were above my head, "STOP! IT HURTS!" One of his hands moves to my clit, rubbing it with hard slow strokes. 'Oh god'

The jolt of pleasure that runs up my spine drowns out the pain he is causing and I screamed for a different reason now.

"Yes that's it little Red…" I barely heard his voice "Fucking scream, scream as loud as you wa…" He groans loudly cutting off what he was saying.

Im not sure what made him groan and all I know is nothing I've done was ever like this. It took all my will not to scream for more, but my body wanted it.

He moved his hand back to my hips, pulling me harder against him.

He pulls out slowly and I use the opportunity to bring my legs up, quickly kneeing him in the chest, making him fall off the bed with a groan.

I roll over, panting and slowly get to my knees before Torchwick grabs me again, one of his arms wrapping around my waist as he pushed my shoulders down, his hand on the back of my neck. I struggle against Torchwick causing him to hold me tighter.

"I told you to give up" his voice is cold and he presses against me. I bite the sheets of the bed waiting for him to move but he just stays still.

When the hand at my waist moves, I tense up, thinking he was going to thrust inside, but he doesn't. I jump when his hand grabs my right one and pulls it underneath my body and between my legs. I feel something warm, slick and hard slide into my hand and I give it a squeeze.

Torchwick moaned and whatever was in my hand twitch. "Good girl"

"It's so warm" Torchwick chuckles "what is it?" He shifts his weight and whatever is in my hand moves, I squeezed my hand again, causing Torchwick to groan.

My mind was trying to process what I am holding – all the talks I have had with Yang about human anatomy – when it hit me and I let go of his erection. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I shiver, 'he's big' is the only thought going through my head.

"So, little Rose" He presses his erection against me again, "Want to try and take all of my cock this time and not just half of it."

It's different when he pushes himself inside me this time, "You… feel…" My breathing stops as he roughly pushes himself in as far as he'll go, "Fuck!" I moan, feeling stretched, but it doesn't hurt so much as it feels good. "I…ah…sh-shouldn't be…liking…fuck…this."

"Little Roses like you" he pulls back a few inches, "Shouldn't swear like us adults" he thrusts back in quickly.

"Oh…God" my hips buck and he thrusts again, harder. My minds being overrun with pleasure.

Somewhere in the back of my mind is a feeling 'something's wrong.' I feel an aura spike, my body moves on its own at this point, as my mind works out whom it is 'Yang'.

"You… bastard!" I start struggling against his hand on my neck, "Yang!"

He laughs, giving me a deeper thrust, "You… didn't know...Your sister" with his next thrust my hips push back against him and I feel a jolt of pain as he hits something deep inside of me. "She's… here to…Fuck" His movements stop for a second, tightening his grip around my waist, he pulls me hard against him and a wave of pain followed by a jolt of pleasure runs through me.

I scream out in pain and pleasure, muscles clench and stars appear in my vision.

He gives one more thrust before holding himself inside of me, clutching at my waist tightly as something hot fills me even more. When he pulls out of me, I fall to my side as tears come to my eyes again, breathing heavy and body shaking. He slaps my back causing me to squeak and making me jump a little.

"You poor little Rose" his hand rubs gently at my hip and my shaking increases.

The feeling of something running down my thigh catches my attention and I carefully bring a hand between my legs, feeling a sticky wetness that slowly pours out of me. "you…" My shoulders shake, "came inside."

He laughs "And what did you think I was going to do, stain your pretty skin with my cum?"

I pull my hand from between my legs, holding it in front of my face; my fingers are coated in his cum which is tinged pink.

"Such a good little flower" His head is beside mine, his breath going over my ear, "Taking my seed like that"

I growl at him, anger fills me and I role over, hitting his chest with my fist, "You Bastard!" my vision clouds as I hit him again.

Quickly he grabs my wrist and rolling both of us over, he pins me on the bed "careful Red, you want to see your sister alive, don't you?"

My eyes widen, "Yang" I whisper her name, "Please… I want… to see… her."

He lets go of my wrist and I role away from him, shaking.

"All in good time Red, All…" He runs his hand over my hip and between my legs, "in good" my shaking increases, "time." as he runs two fingers through my folds.

"I…" my voice catches in my throat, "want" taking a deep breath, "Yang" his thumb presses against my clit and my hips buck. "Please don't."

He thrusts the two fingers into me, "You have to be patient," I hiss as he continues to thrust in and out of me slowly. "And I want more from you."

I shake my head, "No!" struggling, I kick back at him, hitting him in the shin of his right leg.

His fingers curl inside me roughly in response, "That hurt" I gasp. "Don't try that again," His voice was darker, "Or you'll never see Yang again."

I shiver as his breath ghosts over my ear and I open my mouth only to shut it as he pulls me flush against his chest. His erection pressing against my inner thighs and his other arm slides under me and wraps around my waist.

"Is that understood, Ruby" he bites my ear lightly.

I shudder against him, clenching my fists, growling, defying him.

He kisses behind my ear and I feel him smile; pulling his fingers from me, he runs the hand up my stomach, my chest and my neck before pressing his wet fingers against my lips.

I growl louder and keep my mouth shut.

He kisses my neck once again, "Suck." A command.

I shake my head slightly. 'No'

He bite me this time "You're not helping Yang by doing this, you know."

My eyes widen and reluctantly I part my lips, letting his fingers enter my mouth. Growling as I taste something salty and sweet when my tongue touches his fingers.

He slowly starts pumping his fingers in and out of my mouth, as he bites my neck sucking hard.

As I continue to lick his fingers, I lightly bite them and every other thrust from him I bite, giving harder bites each time.

A sharp pain in my neck makes me stop, "Keep biting me and something much worse than what I have done will happen to you, Red." He bites my ear, hard and I flinch.

Cautiously, I start to suck his fingers again and I feel him smile, "Smart choice" his voice is filled with lust and he groans softly into my neck.

He pulls his fingers from my mouth with a soft pop before roles me onto my stomach and pulls my hips into the air. "Stay"

I do as I'm told and he kneels behind me with his legs on the outside of mine, his erection presses against my entrance. His chest is against my back as he re-wraps his arm around my waist.

He pushes into me slowly, spreading me once again and it doesn't hurt this time; Only pleasure runs through me.

He pulls back and I whine at him, quickly he drives back inside of me; I push back against him and he goes deeper into me.

"Fuck…me" My voice is muffled by the sheets.

Torchwick pulls back again, "if that's that you want" he surges forward, impaling me on his erection, starting a rhythm of thrusts.

My hands clench the sheets, my knuckles are white and I cry out into the bed. Pleasure dances up my spine with every one of his thrusts and my chest heaves as my breathing doubles, every moan, every cry, is forcing my body to work harder. "Oh… God!"

"I… ha… wonder if your sister… can hear… you… with all your… screaming" he pulls my hips back as he thrusts forward and a sharp pain runs through me.

My hips jerk away from him and I release a pain filled gasp.

He keeps pounding away at me, thrusting deeply and causing jolts of pain to run through with the pleasure.

Suddenly he stops moving, "wh-what?" he pulls out of me, my legs shaking "why'd y-you stop?"

He chuckles and pulls me into a sitting position, "I want you to ride me, Red, prove you'll do anything to see you sister" he moves to sit cross-legged at the head of the bed, his erection twitching slightly as he does so and I just stare.

'How could something that big fit inside of me' Even through the haze of pleasure, my mind is in right now, I can tell that he is barely holding back.

Getting back onto my hands and knees, I crawl over to him, resting my hands on his knees; I lean forward and lick at the head of his erection making him groan.

His hands run through my hair as I continue to lick him. "Not that I'm…" his breathing hitches as I suck lightly. "Complaining Red" his hands cup my cheeks, "but that's not what I…" I give a harder suck before pulling back, his hands move to grip under my arms, lifting me into his lap.

My legs are on either side of his hip; I place my hands on his shoulders as his hands move to my waist and his erection is pressed against me, I role my hips, his erection sliding wetly against me.

He holds my hips still, "You ready Red" He smiles at me and before I can answer, he pulls my hips down, sheathing himself inside of me.

I moan loudly as the pleasure jolts through me, "Yes" I hiss at him.

His hands cox me up, his hips shift and he pulls me down roughly.

Throwing my head back, I cry out to the world as he holds me down and sweat drips down my face as I raise myself up on shaky legs. "Fuck"

I'm breathless and a oh so very wet, very lewd sound comes from me as I drop myself back onto his shaft.

It doesn't take long before my legs can't take my weight and I sink down on him moaning loudly and my muscles tense an pleasure like lightning runs through me.

His groan is barely audible as he lifts my hips and continues to thrust into me. I scream as the pleasure continues and my hips start bucking, a few more thrusts and he pulls me hard against his thrust, groaning as his cum fills me again and I black out.

There is warmth behind me, a pair of arms around my waist; I snuggle back against the warmth.

"You're awake, that's good."

I jolt up at the voice beside my ear, wincing as I do so.

"Careful Red" His hand is on my shoulder, slowly pushing me back down onto the bed. "We will go see your sister shortly."

I nod, not risking my voice failing me.

"Good" I feel Torchwick get up.

Something red flashes in the corner of my eye and I turn my head. Torchwick is holding my cloak, "Come here." He holds it open for me and I slowly get to my feet, wobbling a little before I walk in front of him and turn around, letting him place the cloak over my shoulders.

"Follow me" He grips my right hand, pulling me with him, out the door and down the hall to the next door.

Stopping in front of the door he places a hand on my shoulder, "Remember what I said about listening to me?" he asks.

"As long as I listen to you, Yang doesn't get hurt?" I look up at him with a small smile.

He brings a hand to my hair, "good girl" leaning down he kisses my forehead before pushing the door open.


	3. Reunion

As soon as Torchwick opens the door, I try to rush in, only for him to hold me back with a bruising grip on my right arm.

"Control yourself Red" His voice makes me shiver.

"But…" I look up at him, "Yes sir…" His glare is all I need to keep my mouth shut.

I let Torchwick guide me into the room and my eyes quickly find Yang, her hair is easily noticeable. Giving Torchwick a quick glance to which he nods, I rush over to my sister, "Yang!" her eyes are open and she is breathing heavily. I kneel beside her; "Yang" I speak softly to her.

"Ruby" her voice was just a whisper as she raises one hands to my face; I see tears in her eyes "You're okay."

I release a growl and pull her head into my lap, "What did he do to you?"

Her eyes look clouded and her breathing quickens as she closes her eyes and moans, "He… He g-gave me… an aph-aphrodisiac… god… Ruby; the… heat" She shakes her head from side to side, "It won't… it won't go away!"

I give Yangs body a quick look over; one of her hands has a gash across its fingers, her legs are shaking and her thighs glistened, her breathing is sporadic.

"It's ok" I hold her close and her arms wrap around my waist as she rests her head on my chest.

I feel a wet sensation on my chest and looking down I see Yang licking the skin between my breasts, "What are y-you doing?" my voice is shaky and I bite back a moan as Yangs lips wrap around the nipple of my left breast.

A jolt of pleasure runs up my spine when she bites down "Y-yang" I clench my teeth as she bites harder and pulls back.

Yang's smiling at me, her face is flushed and her eyes are glazed over. "Ru… Pl-please" She sits back on her knees, panting heavily.

"Wh-what?" My eyes are drawn to her thighs, watching as her arousal runs down her shaky legs, dripping onto the floor.

She grabs my wrist with her uninjured hand, pulling my hand between her legs, "Thrust your fingers inside me, pl-please."

She's wet, very wet and as soon as my fingers touch her folds, she groans loudly. Her hand leaves my wrist and I find her clit, rubbing it in rough, tight, little circles with my thumb. She cries out, her hips bucking against my hand as her hands shoot to my shoulders, but I see her flinch at the action.

"Ru pl-please" her nails dig into my skin as she begs.

I smile at her and rub at her entrance with two fingers once before thrusting them inside roughly. "Is this what you really want Yang" 'God my sister is wet' a jolt of heat shoots through me at the clenching of her walls.

Yang hisses, "Yes" and her hips buck as I press my thumb against her clit again.

Her walls clench tightly around my fingers as her cum runs down my hand, her head is thrown back and a scream comes from her. Her hands clench my shoulders as her hips jerk down, "Fuck!"

Once her muscles relax I pull me fingers from her, she slumps down onto the ground panting heavily, her hands are shaking against me shoulders.

"More" She whispers as she drags her nails down my arms, smearing blood from her injured hand on my skin.

I flinch, "Yang… no"

She whines at me, "Please" her nails dig into my arms and more blood smears on my arms and more blood smears on my arm

"No" I snap at her. Knowing very well that we should not continue this.

Her legs shake with strain as she tries to get to her knees, her hands slip off my arms and she falls onto her back with a groan.

"Now Ruby, be nice to your sister" Torchwicks' voice comes from behind me and my eyes widen as he placed his hands on my waist, "Or I'll play dirty" his hands squeeze me before moving down over my hips and letting go of me.

Turning my head, I watch as he stands and takes the few steps it takes to get to Yang before kneeling beside her, "What do you want, Little Dragon" one of his hands has tangled in her hair and she growls.

"Bastard… you know what… what I want," She growls again, her body shaking and there is a pained look in her eyes.

I watch as Torchwick pulls Yang up by her hair so she's kneeling.

He gives me a quick look before using the hand in her hair to pull her in for a kiss and I look away.

A moan reaches my ears and curiosity makes me look back over.

Yangs left hand in fisted in Torchwicks shirt and his hand is at the back of her head. Yang releases another muffled moan into his mouth.

When Torchwick pulls back, he is smiling and Yang is panting heavily.

"What do you think Red?" Torchwick looks at me "What should I do to your sister, besides hurting her of course" His smile grows and I shiver.

My mouth goes dry and I look over at Yang; She's groaning, her hand is between her legs and her eyes are closed.

"Fuck her" I can hardly hear my own voice.

Her eyes snap open with my reply and she moans. "Yes"

I watch as Torchwick nudges Yang onto her hands and knees, unzipping his fly as he does so. I bite my lip at the sight of his erection and groan softly.

Yang moans as he presses against her, his hands on her hip.

Yangs POV

Torchwick presses against my dripping folds and a groan escapes my mouth. "Fuck"

With a quick glance, I see Ruby is watching us as Torchwick pushes inside, spreading me more than Junior.

'How did she even fit him' I bite my lip, tensing as his hips press against my ass, it feels like he is pressing hard against my cervix, my walls are clenching around him and I whimper. "Oh god"

My eyes close and I struggle to take a deep breath, "Fuck."

"You're gripping me pretty tightly, Little Fire Cracker" Another nickname; he breaths against my back, kissing up my back to my neck.

I swallow a groan and push my hips back against him, growling at the jolt of pain that runs through me, "move… you Bastard"

He grins against my neck and pulls almost all the way out. I suck in a breath, anticipating a swift return but he doesn't move. I growl back at him, "move!" he tightens his grip on my hips, sheathing himself back inside me with a groan,

"Patients" His voice is rough with need.

I'm going to hate myself for this later.

My hips buck back and I groan loudly as his lips brush my ear.

"I see… I don't have to… be as gentle with you… do I" He nips my earlobe, pulling back slowly as he does so and giving a chuckle he thrusts back inside, roughly hitting my cervix.

The pleasure rushing through me is making my head spin as he keeps thrusting, hitting my cervix repeatedly.

My voice catches in my throat "I…" my breathing hitches at a harder thrust and he bites the side of my neck, stopping me from finishing.

"Tell me, Little Fire Cracker…" his lips are brushing against my shoulder, "How does it feel knowing…" his hands tighten their hold on my hips, "I filled your sister with my cum" His fingers trail down my side, brushing against my skin, sending shivers across my body and moving over the skin of my inner thighs.

I growl at him, but its short as his fingers brush my clit briefly and I scream, muscles clenching as pleasure shoots threw me. "Fuck!"

"Cumming already…" I barely register his voice as I continue to scream into the floor in bliss.

My legs and arms are shaking as I come down from my high and his heavy panting is ghosting over the back of my neck.

"Mo-more" I moan loudly, pushing back against him and more pleasure shoots through my spine.

He smiles against my neck "you want more, eh?" he starts thrusting again "greedy girl aren't you" His hands move to my waist and I'm sure he'll leave bruises.

He pulls me back roughly and holds me still, his cock pushing against my cervix.

"Why…" I gasp, "Have you… stopped…?" My voice is just a whisper and my hips twitch.

He kisses behind my ear, "You'll see… little Fire Cracker" bucking his hips and slamming his cock against my cervix again.

A scream forces its way from my throat, pain shooting through me at the brutal jab at my cervix, but pleasure still rushes along with it.

I don't think it would have really matter if he did really hurt me, I'm sure whatever Junior gave me gave me is making me feel pleasure ever if its pain.

Just over the haze of pleasure, I hear him grunt and his hips jerk; heat shooting through me and the realization that he has cum inside me makes a gasp leave my mouth. "You…" the heat spreads through me, "came…" and even through the haze in my head, I know what that means.

Torchwick pulls out of me and I shiver in pleasure, which is short lived and when his hands let go of my hips I fall to the side, whimpering.

"Oh sorry did you want to cum again? Well I'm not going to give it to you," He states as he pulls his pants back up, stands and walks away.

I curl into a ball, my body shaking as I feel his cum slowly oozing out of me. My hand clench and I give a pitiful growl, "please" Thou I can still feel the effects of the shot Junior gave me and I try to stand on shaky legs, only to collapse onto my knees.

I bring a hand between my legs, sighing as I circle my clit, gasping at the jolt of pleasure that rushes through me. Even thou the pleasure isn't as great as having someone else' hands; I moan and push three fingers into my core, rubbing my clit with my thumb. Pleasure runs through me and very quickly, I cum, Blakes name on my lips.

Ruby is next to me in an instant, her arms wrapping around my waist in a hug. I wrap my arms around her shoulders in return, "Im… sorry. Im so sorry…" I bury my face in her neck.

The need is still there but now it's just a dull throb, just having Ruby close is also helping at keeping the need away for now.

I feel Ruby shaking her head, "It's not your fault" her hair brushes against my face as I look at her and she smiles at me.

"They don't have Weiss" she whispers to me.

I nod and look around for Blake, but the room is darker now and I can't see more then Ruby in the failing light. "Have you seen Blake?" I ask, looking Ruby in the eyes.

She shakes her head for the second time, "no… How… how are you feeling?" her hands run through my hair and I can feel her aura chase away the remaining effects of the aphrodisiac.

"I feel better… but I still can't feel my aura" I shift my legs and a hiss leaves my mouth as a dull but pain-filled throb makes its way into my thighs. I still feel the heat from Torchwicks cum inside me but soon that too disappears, as Ruby keeps sending her aura into me and I nuzzle her cheek with mine.

"Blake!" Ruby calls, and her voice echoes with no reply.

I whimper, "Ru… where did she go…" holding Ruby tighter, I shiver as the only warmth left in my body is stolen. Even with Ruby there, everything froze.

Something brakes, and I feel the heat of my semblance burst through the block; anger, rage and pain combining, my hand healing and I let go of Ruby to charge at the door.

My right fist, hits the metal door first, or, where I thought the door is.

The stone cracks and I smile, hitting the same spot over and over, willing it to shatter under my hits.

"What do you think you are doing?" Juniors voice is behind me, and before I can deliver another punch, his hand grabs my wrist. "And how did you get your aura back?" he snarls.

I snarl at the slight pain in my wrist as Juniors grip tightens and he pulls me away from the wall.

In his other hand is another needle.

My eyes go wide, "no" I try to pull away from him as he brings the needle closer to my arm. "I won't let you take my semblance from me again"

"Stay still or Ruby and your partner will be hurt far more than they are now" Junior growls out as he pulls my arm up and presses the needle into the muscles of my upper arm.

I growl at him but keep still as again a needle pierces my skin.

The strength I had just gotten disappears once again, but the nauseous feeling I had gotten with the other one isn't there and I give a sigh in relief. But, knowing that I no longer have my aura again, scares me. I feel a shiver run over my still naked body as my thoughts are on Blake, Ruby I could still see in the corner of my eye thankfully.

"Fuck"

'Im sorry Ruby… Blake…' I feel a numbness in my limbs, I fall to my knees and then onto my back with a groan.

"Fuck"

I hear the door open again.

"Hey Junior, your girls have the dog and they are wondering if you want them to bring it here for the Beacon Students" Torchwicks voice hits my ears and I growl.

Only for my vision to go blurry and my ears to start ringing; my world goes black and I whimper.


	4. Bad Wolf

Before I realize what's happen one of the twins has brought in what looks like a tame Beowolf. I whimper, staying still and panting as he walks up to me sniffing at my sides before he licks at my breasts. I'm ok with having him lick my chest but he isn't impressed with it and I'm gently nudged onto my hands and knees by this monster they had brought in.

Juniors' voice is just loud enough for me to hear when I hear his voice next, "Spread yourself open for him" my cheeks burn at the idea as letting this monster have its way with me but when I look up to glare at the man. Ruby is being pushed onto her knees onto front of Torchwick, who had a hand in her hair and his cock out of his pants.

Growling softly under my breath, I bring my right hand to my cunt and I use my middle and ring fingers, I spread my folds open. Immediately the wolf starts licking my cunt causing me to shudder with pleasure and I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. Each stroke of his tongue makes my legs quiver and I hate myself for liking it.

Soon, my folds are dripping with my arousal and his saliva, my body is trembling when he gets too eager for my taste and nips my thighs or the lips of my sex.

It isn't long before he gets impatient and mounts me, trying to thrust his cock inside my willing sex.

His claws dig into my sides as he whines and his cock jabs against my thighs, trying to find the entrance to my cunt. It takes him a few more tries before he pushes himself inside my roughly and my eyes go wide. His cock growing bigger and thicker, his thrusts faster than any one I have ever been with by far.

Slamming my forehead onto the floor screaming, 'Fuck' the pleasure is indescribable, my legs are trembling and my mind fails me as my walls clench and I cum, swearing repeatedly.

However, that does nothing but make the Beo move faster and harder, his cock pushes further and further inside me. A small jolt of pain in his next few thrusts tells me, he is thrusting against my cervix, with each pain filled thrust, his cock pushes deeper and deeper, trying to fully bury himself inside of me.

Tears come to my eyes as he continues to thrust against my cervix. "Make… ah!… him stop…Fuck!"

He pulls me back against himself holding himself inside me for a second. Something starts to swell inside me. "Fuck!" the pleasure is… My mind goes blank and I cum again with my legs shaking and my breathing shaky.

"Fuck!" I throw my head from side to side, screaming. It's his knot the is swelling inside me and it keeps getting bigger and bigger.

Im not sure what is happening next but in the few moment it takes the wolf to stop thrusting I have cum three times, leaving me gasping for breath and my limbs shaking.

His cock is presses painfully against my cervix, his seed flooding against my cervix and into my womb. "God, so big" I can't stop my body from shaking and my mind is slowly shutting down, my vision becoming blurry. The last thing I remember is Ruby yelling my name as the stretching his knot is causing makes my world go dark.

"Yang… Yang wake up"

Ru-Ruby…" I whimper, my shoulders are being shaken and I open my eyes. Ruby has pulled me into her lap, her eyes have tears in them and I hear a soft growling from behind us. "What..." My voice is rough and I flinch as my legs twitch.

Rubys arm tighten around my waist more and the Beowolf growls louder.

Ruby's POV

"Don't move" I whisper into Yangs ears as I let go of her and giving her a quick kiss to her temple before I lie her down. Pushing myself onto my feet, I turn to stare at the Beowolf before me.

He is grinning at me and it sends a shiver down my spine, taking a few steps from Yang, I bring my hands up and run them through the fur of his chest. "Do what you will wolf" I whine back at him, "But leave my sister alone" I see him nod in understanding.

I turn around staring Yang in the eyes as I feel the wolf wrap his arms around my waist pulling back against him. He thrusts against me, his cock leaving drops of wetness on my thigh but as soon as he feels the warmth and wetness of my sex, he pushes inside roughly. "Oh… FUCK!" I throw my back against his chest and I clamp my eyes shut, my mouth open in a silent scream.

He thrusts faster and I feel something press against me with each thrust and very quickly, whatever it is pushes inside and I scream. Pain rushes up my spine as tears run down my cheeks and I know he has just thrust his knot inside me.

"Looks like he's knotted her" Torchwick's voice makes me open my eyes; he has his hand in Yangs hair, dragging her over.

I feel pain jolt through me, as his knot stretches me, my body too small for him. "It… it hurts" My eyes clench shut as wave after wave of pain run through me..

A pair of hands cup my cheeks, lips kissing at the corners of my eyes, "It's going to be okay." Yangs voice hits my ears, "It will stop hurting soon" she kisses my temple.

I open my eyes and Yang places her hands on my shoulders, "keep your eyes on me ok" I nod, whimpering as the wolf shifts his hips. Running her hands down my shoulders, to my thighs, she spreads my legs farther, kissing my neck as she does so. Its only now that I feel the deep heat of the wolfs cum, filling my in hot squirts.

I groan when she starts kissing down my body, stopping once to quickly suck on my harden nipples before she kneels between my legs. Pain slowly turns to pleasure as I relax and Yang chuckles.

I whimper pitifully as a sharp bolt of pleasure runs through me, I struggle to keep my eyes open. "Yang I… I need to c-cum… pl-please." I beg, my voice breathless.

She looks up at me smirking before licking my thigh.

My body tenses and I hear the wolf whines, his hips shift causing me to gasp loudly as his knot pulls at my body.

Yang keeps licking, getting closer and closer to my grimm-filled sex. Her tongue runs from where the wolf is buried inside me up over my throbbing clit.

My vision blurs and I throw my head back against the wolf's chest crying out loudly as pleasure rushes through me. My sister continues to lick and suck at my clit. "Y-Yang… I'm… Pl-please!" She gives one harder suck on my clit and I feel the pleasure that has built up, release, causing another scream to pass through my lips as I cum. My legs shaking as my eyes close.

Yang doesn't stop sucking and my throat hurts with all my screaming. All too quickly, I cum again and my body is trembling against the Beowolf.

The Beowolf is whining loudly into my ear, his hips shift and pleasure jolts up my spine.

"How do you feel Ruby" Yang asks as she licks my thigh.

I open my eyes, my breathing is laboured "So… so full" A moan comes from my mouth.

My legs shake even more when the wolf tries to pull out causing me to hiss in pain.

"Hey!" Yang puts a hand on the wolfs leg, "stay"

The sharp pain of the wolfs knot, which is still too big, pulling at my entrance, makes me grit my teeth, but the jolt of pleasure that follows as he pulls me down makes me whimper.

This goes on for twenty more minutes. The wolf wanting to pull out but Yang stops him. When the wolf finally pulls out and carefully places me on the ground; he walks a few steps away and starts cleaning himself.

His cum drips down my legs and I'm shaking, "Yang… that was… was… awesome…" I pant, reaching for one of her hands.

She smiles at me grasping my outstretched hand, "I think he'll want more soon."

I look over at him; his ears are flicking around as he looks at us, still cleaning himself off.

"Yang who should he have first?" I ask her, letting go of her hand and placing it in my lap and I look back over at her.

I see her legs shifting together, wetness dripping onto the floor as she moves closer to me, her arms wrapping around my waist, as she pulls me into her lap, her lips brushing against my right ear, "let him lick you."

I gasp as she places her hands on my inner thighs spreading my legs wide and the wolf's attention is on me, his nose twitching as he sniffs.

Following his nose, he walks over to us as Yang runs her fingers through my sex, coating them in our cum before bringing them up for him to smell.

He sniffs at her fingers before he opens his mouth and tries to lick our combined fluid off her fingers. Slowly she leads his nose to my sex and finally let him lick me.

I shut my eyes as his tongue flicks across my sex, my muscles clenching as the tip of his tongue presses against my clit; I throw my head back and moan. "Y-yang" Reaching back with my right hand, I dig the nails of my right hand into my sister's thigh as the wolf starts licking faster.

Yang hisses in pain, her breathing ghosts against the shell of my ear.

The Beowolf's tongue presses against my entrance before thrusts inside of my sex. Throwing my head back against Yangs shoulder, my hips buck against his tongue "G-god" I release a high-pitched whine from my throat as the wolf pulls his tongue out of me.

My left hand reaches up and fists in the wolf's fur "do-don't… stop"

He grins and it is a menacing sight.

He gets to his knees in front of me and pulls me into his lap making me spread my legs and wrap them the best I can over his hips. His cock is peeking out of its sheath and I shift my hips to rub my sex against his heated flesh.

His fur is soft against the skin of my chest and inner thighs as I grind against his cock, my folds parting around him.

"That's right…" Yangs breath ghosts against my ear as she kneels behind me and her hands are on my hips helping me rock against him, "Tease him…" She kisses the back of my neck, "he will take you that much harder if you tease him."

The Beowolf whines when I don't let him thrust his cock inside, his claws dig into my back as I buck my hips again.

"Yang…" My breathing is laboured "I… want him… in… inside…" his hips keeps bucking against mine his cock sliding wetly through my folds but Yang keeps moving my hips slightly, never letting him thrust inside.

One of the Beowolf's clawed hands grip my hips as he lies back, pulling me into his lap and away from Yangs teasing hands. His cock presses against my entrance before thrusting inside me with a deep growl.

The feeling of him thrusting into me again, filling me, stretching me, makes me scream loudly as pleasure courses threw my body.

Each of his thrust makes me scream, as his cock grows larger and thicker.

His claws dig into my lower back and he thrusts faster. His knot, still small enough, keeps popping inside my sex, sending jolts of pleasure rushes through me.

I let my head, rest against his chest as my arms, legs shake, and my chest heaves with each breath. Pleasure rushes threw me and I scream as muscles clench and I cum, my vision going blurry for a few seconds.

The wolf is panting and holding my hips tightly against his, his cock pulsing inside me and filling me with warmth that makes my head spin.

I jump as a hands runs up my spine, wincing as my hips jerk causing his knot to pull painfully from inside my sex, preventing me from moving without pain.

"Told you it would feel good" Yang presses a soft kiss to my shoulders, her fingers trailing along my sides.

I turn my head to glare ay my sister softly, "Sh-shut it" I look at Yang carefully, her legs are shaking badly and her inner thighs have trails of wetness webbing down them.

"Yang… are you okay?" I ask; my breathing still heavy in my chest.

She shakes her head, "no… Im not okay…" she answers quietly, "I need something… Anything… God Ruby…" A whimper escapes her throat as her hands clench my hip.

The Beowolf notices Yangs whimper and looks over at her.

Yangs POV

The Beowolf looks at me before wrapping the clawed fingers of one hand around my wrist and he pulls me over to kneel beside his head, "Hey, what are…" he then pulls me over his head and my voice catches in my throat as his tongue spreads through the lips of my sex.

I clench my jaw, holding back a moan as he continues to lap up my arousal.

He gives a soft growl against me and I throw my head back, groaning.

The pleasure makes my head spin as my hands clench at his scalp. My hips bucking against his head as the tip of his tongue runs over my clit and I cry out. My hands are rubbing the base of his ears and his tongue licks at my entrance.

My walls clench as he pushes his tongue inside me, my nails digging into his scalp. My hips jerk, his tongue thrusts deeper inside and I cry out louder.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and I turn my head to look back with pleasure-filled eyes. Silver meets lilac as Ruby stares at me, "Wh-what?" My walls clench around his tongue as he growls, bringing me closer to cumming.

Numbly, I reach back and Ruby grabs my hand as he pulls his tongue from my body. I feel Ruby's weight against my back, her heavy breathing against my ear.

"Im so full… Yang…" Ruby whispers into my ear causing a shiver to run up my spine.

I whimper and move off his head, losing my grip on Rubys hand as I fall on the ground. My back taking the fall as I land roughly. "Its…" My voice catches in my throat, "It's going… going…"

The sound of fur against skin hits my ears and I look over at the Beo and Ruby.

The Beowolf is sitting up as he slowly pulls her up, trying to pull her off his cock. There is a pained look on my sisters face as his knot pulls free, a gasp of pain and relief as his cum floods out of her.

I keep watching as the Beowolf places Ruby on the ground and turns back to face me, blocking my view of my sister.

He grins at me and I shiver, "What do you want now, Monster" I ask; not too sure if he can understand me or not. I try to move but the numb feeling has yet to leave my limbs.

He walks over to me again, sniffing at me much like when he first walked up to me. His cold nose pressing against my side sending shivers down my spine. His tongue slides over my skin, sending a tingling sensation across my back.

"What… What are you… ouch! Hey!" His claws press into the skin of my ass as Im forced onto my hands and knees again, his tongue swiping over my shoulder blades as he mounts me. His fur brushes against my back, arms and thighs his cock, once again, pressing against the entrance to my sex. But he snorts against my neck, his claws force me lower to the ground as he realigns his cock.

"Hey! What are you…!"

His teeth press against the back of my neck, claws dig into my hips. A growl rises in his throat.

The pointed tip of his cock presses against my ass, tears come to my eyes and I grit my teeth as his cock spreads the tight ring of muscles open. His entrance into my body made easier by the pre-cum leaking from his cock and the slick fluid from my sister.

I choke out a gasp, my forehead pressing against the floor as he keeps pushing inside. "Stop!" I clench my jaw as my body tenses against this new intrusion, my voice rises in volume as I stop myself from screaming as pain runs through my body. "Ah!"

His teeth puncture the skin of my shoulder as he pulls back slightly only to thrust back inside roughly. His cock slides deeper, sending another painful jolt to shoot up my spine. Pained gasps and grunts forced from my mouth with each thrust of his hips.

His cock spreads the ring of muscles wider as it thickens, tears run down my face, dripping onto the floor, as he pulls back, pain searing my veins. When he thrusts back inside, his knot presses against my ass.

A whimper like squeal leaves my lips as he keeps slamming his cock into my ass. His thrusts get rougher as if he is trying to get his knot inside. "No! Fuck! No!" I squeal, feeling his cock spread my ass even more.

His arms wrap around my waist as the Beowolf furiously begins to slam his cock inside me. The Beowolf's growing knot hammers into my ass, swelling.

Pain spreads like lightning through me and I scream into the floor, "STOP! Please stop him! Please!" The Beowolf howls and I feel his cum flood into my ass, heat lancing through me.

My hands clench as the ground as a wave of nausea hits me. My body trembling and my vision goes blurry, all that is left is the pain as everything goes black.

Something moves against me, warmth surrounds me as I slowly open my eyes "Ru…?" I whimper, shifting my legs so I can sit up, pain jolts up my back, gasping as a pair of arms wrap around my waist, holding me against a small body. Hot breaths puff against the back of my neck.

I turn my head, not sure if it's Ruby behind or not, but when one of the arms move, a hand cupping my cheek as a pair of lips capture mine. A tongue prodding at my mouth and I gasp, letting whoever it is control me. My eyes are still closed and I whimper as the hands leave me and the body behind me vanishes.

"Looks like she enjoyed it" I'm not sure who spoke but there is not answer other than the sound of clothing moving. "What makes you say that, Neo?"

Another rustle of clothing and I look towards the sound. What meets my eyes astounds me.

Though my vision is still blurry, I see a girl, who is defiantly shorter than Ruby, her hair is a triad of brown, pink and white. A smirk is on her face as she keels before me.

"Nice of you to join us Fire Cracker, I see you have Neo's attention" Torchwick's voice comes from behind the small girl. "but…" His hand enters my vision, pointing past me and I turn my head.

My eyes widen at the sight before me.

"I think you should be paying attention to your partner."


	5. Blakes Heat

I'm watching as the Beowolf knotted Yang and then Ruby, but the heat that courses through me sores and only grows stronger at the sight. "Pl-ease… any…one." My mind is fuzzy and all I want is for the burning feeling to go away.

"What's wrong kitty cat?" It's _His _voice that cuts through the fog in my head

'Torchwick'.

The heat inside me pulses at the sound of his voice. I roll onto my back and stare up at the man with half closed eyes. "I… please… make it… it go… a… away…"

I know that whatever is coursing through my veins is making me do this, but I can't stop the words that come from my mouth.

A pair of hands grasp at my hips, pulling me into a kneeling position "How much do you want it?" It is Juniors' voice this time and I start to shake.

"Please" My voice is barely a whisper when the word leaves my mouth.

"Fucking animal, I bet you aren't even in control of your actions now, you just want to be fucked and _filled_ "

Somewhere deep in my mind I know he is mocking me and I should be angry, but there is nothing, but a deep want filling me.

Torchwick walks behind Junior, a smirk on his face. "Junior, why don't we show the _Cat_" Torchwick spits the word out "how humans fuck" his smile is wide as he walks closer to us.

I hear Yang scream and I clench my jaw, the sound does nothing but make the heat between my legs hotter making me rub my thighs together. I hate myself for not worrying about my lover, but the pulsing in my ears and the throbbing in my core will not let me.

My ears flatten against my scalp and a desperate, lust-filled whine comes from my throat.

"I don't think she will object to that."

Very quickly, Junior pulls me into his lap, my legs on either side of his naked hips. His cock is pressed against my folds, making a deep purr rumble in my chest – I know I shouldn't like the idea of having someone other than Yang fucking me but I can't help it – he pulls me down onto his cock slowly and my purring gets louder. Even though his cock burns as it stretches me, I purr.

My eyes close, the slight pain only makes the pleasure more intense: a moan leaves my mouth as my legs start to shake as his cock fills me. My walls clenching around him and I gasp as he bumps against my cervix.

He stops pulling me, and my walls clench around his cock as he bucks his hips, his cock nudging my cervix causing my eyes to shoot open with a gasp. I glare at him, he's smirking back at me.

It takes me a moment to realize that his cock isn't completely inside me.

He leans back, lying down on the floor with his hands holding my hips as another pair of hands is place on my shoulders. A mouth nips at the back of my neck making me release a hiss through clench teeth.

"Now the real fun," Torchwick whispers into my ear. "Hold her; she won't like the next part."

At Torchwick's command, Junior moves one hand around my back keeping me still as his other hands grip on my hip tightens.

Torchwick presses the tip of his cock against my ass and I grit my teeth at the sharp pain that runs up my spine as he starts to spread the tight ring of muscles open.

"Fuck" Tears drip down my face as wave after wave of pain shoots through me.

"Stop" I gasp loudly "Too… too much… too thick…"

Torchwick's voice is poison against my human ear, "No Im not going to stop" He wraps an arm around my waist, just under my breasts as he continues to move forwards into my ass.

I thrash, trying to ignore the pain jolting through me in favour of struggling to get him to stop.

A quick jolt of pleasure runs through me and I stop moving as Junior roles his hips. Torchwick takes this opportunity to thrust more of his cock inside of me.

I bite my tongue at the sharp pain and the taste of blood fills my mouth as a deep whine comes from my throat.

Both men groan and I'm gasping as pain and pleasure shoot up my spine, "fuck."

Junior grins up at me, "swearing already Kitty Cat" his nails dig into my hips as Torchwick pulls back.

I sigh as Torchwick pulls out relieving the pressure of his cock inside me, groaning as Junior rolls his hips and my nails dig into his shoulders.

"Good god Roman she got tighter" Junior hisses.

This is nothing like when I'm with Yang, both men are thrusting back and forth, always having at least one of their cocks inside my body. Stars dance behind my eyelids and with each and every thrust, my mind goes blank and I scream.

It must have been whatever they had given me earlier.

My body clamps down on their cocks and I bite my lip, stopping the whine from leaving; pleasure jolting down my spine. Everything is spinning as their hands bruise my skin, mouths biting and sucking at the skin of my neck and shoulders.

My body is shaking as my juices run down my thighs, coating Juniors cock and making the rocking of his hips that much easier.

"da-damn" Torchwick mutters against the back of my neck, his hips jerking against my ass as his cum fills me. Heat fills me and I whimper, Torchwick pulls out and I clench my jaw. Im close and the loss of Torchwick makes me whimper.

My body is still shaking as Juniors hands move to my hips and he continues to make shallow thrusts into my body. My ears flatten against my head and I try to push away, but my limbs are shaking too much and I just collapse onto his chest instead of moving.

"Still trying to fight back" Torchwicks breathes against my human ear, "Maybe we should do something about that"

I shake my head, opening my mouth to tell him no, only to have a groan leave me instead. My eyes are closed and I whimper as Junior gives a few more thrusts before cumming himself, making more heat flood inside me.

"Well that answers that" Torchwick chuckles, still a little out of breath.

Junior pushes me off to the side, his cock leaving me as my body falls to the ground. A emptiness filling me as the sound of a zipper being done up hits my ears.

I feel their cum slowly running out of me, shame running through me.

I lie there panting, my thighs trembling as they leave, "More" I whimper. Hoping that they, or someone else, would come and help me cum.

A gloved hand grabs my wrist and pulls me into a sitting position, my vision blurs and I whimper as a pair of lips press against the back of my neck.

There is a new face staring at me as I turn my head, mix matching brown and pink eyes look at me. "Who… who are you…" my voice is hoarse as I ask.

The girl, cause she looks to be younger then Ruby, just smiles at me before pushing me forwards. I feel the muscles in my legs strain as she pushes my shoulders towards the ground, "Wh-what are… you…" one of her hands lifts my hips so I kneel, my arms shaking under my own weight as more cum drips down my thighs.

I guess she liked the position I'm in cause she removes her hand from my shoulder and runs it down my back to my hip.

I feel her hair, brush against my thigh and my body jerks as her tongue runs up the base of my spine. I bite my lip, stopping any sort of noises that may come forth. Her fingers run down my damp thighs, rubbing and smearing cum over my skin.

My thighs tremble when one of her hands travels up my inner thigh, her other hand is rubbing circles into my hipbone.

Heat pools in the pit of my stomach and I think I'm still under the effects of the shot. "St-stop…"

My hands clench against floor as the hand on my thigh moves up and presses against the lips of my sex. Pleasure dances up my spine, but my body is sore making me whine and more cum leaks from me.

Suddenly, her hands leave my body and a cold nose presses against my hip, startling me.

I hiss and turn my head to see what it is.

I come face to face with the Beowolf that was with Yang and Ruby.

"What?" I growl and look over to where Yang and Ruby are.

My eyes widen, Ruby has tears in her eyes and has curled into a ball, cum leaking from her sex.

Yang isn't much better.

Her body is shaking and she has cum dripping out of her, angry red lines along her back and thighs. Her eyes are closed shut, tears running down her face, whimpers leaving her throat, despite, as far as I can tell, her being unconscious.

"No" I whimper at the sight and look away, tears coming to my eyes.

A jolt of heat runs through me as the wolf laps at my sex, licking up the cum that is leaking from me. His tongue licking from my hole up over my ass and repeating this, his claws trail along my back and thighs.

I whine as he presses the tip of his tongue inside my entrance. "Stop" I mutter, my ears flattened against my head and my limbs shake. Every _instinct_ in my body telling me to run from _this_, _this_ monster but the heat coursing through my veins gets stronger and stronger. The need to be filled, to be pounded into the ground is still there.

I hiss back at the Beowolf, hoping it would scare him off but he rears back and snarls lowly at me. I shiver and drop my head to the ground, he made his intent clear with his snarl; I resist and I _will_ lose more than just my _dignity. _

He seems pleased and rewards me with a long lick through my folds.

I moan loudly, words escaping me as my claws drag into the cement floor and my walls clench around nothing, forcing more of Junior and Torchwick's cum from my body.

His tongue presses back against my entrance and I squeal in delight at the pleasure that jolts up my spine. He must have liked this, because as soon as my hips push back against my will, he thrusts his tongue inside my body.

Instincts tell me to fight against him but I ignore them, knowing, knowing that if I fight him, I will be killed.

Arousal drips down my thighs along with his saliva as his tongue pulls out and soon his arms wrap around my chest. His fur brushes against my back and thighs, his cock, or at least I think it is his cock, presses against my entrance.

"Please… don't…" I whimper.

After seeing what he did to Yang and Ruby, I don't want him inside me, spreading me… filling me… stupid mind…

His teeth press against the back of my neck as his cock slowly presses inside me, my thighs tense and he lets out a low growl before thrusting roughly. Pulling back and thrusting again, his cock swelling, getting larger and thicker.

My mouth opens in a silent scream and my walls clench, trying to push out his cock but it just spreads me open wider and thrusts deeper. His growing knot thrusts against the lips of my sex, causing my hips to jerk back against his thrusts.

His claws draw blood from my hips and I cry out towards the floor, his knot pops inside me and starts swelling even more.

My mind goes blank as pleasure courses through me, my sex clamps around his cock and knot, my body shaking as I cum.

The wolfs hips move faster, his knot pulling at the lips of my sex as he whines.

Drool drips down my chin as I scream; pain from each time his cock pulls at my sex, shooting like lightning up my spine. My forehead touches the ground as he pushes on my shoulders, his claws pressing against my shoulder blades. Heat blooms inside me and I squeal as he thrusts as far as he can go, his tip pressing against my cervix. The pressure of his cum filling my walls is maddening and I gasp as his teeth pierce the skin of my neck.

My head spins and I feel the world around me disappear, as it turns black. My limbs go numb and I feel my conscious fade away.

'_Yang…' _


	6. Realizations

Torchwicks fingers pointed at Blake, _my Blake_. My eyes widen with fear as it creeps into my veins "Blake!" I felt tears run down my cheeks even as the pain shot up my spine and my hands clenched.

Blake's body is lying on the other side of the room, cum leaking from her body.

Melodic Cudgel pressed against my chin, "Do you want that to happen to you again, Fire Cracker?"

I shook my head lightly as I felt my heart shatter as fingertips trace shapes along my spine. "N-no"

"Neo you can stop now" Torchwick stated as he pulled away.

That was how it started; and even now, two weeks later I still haven't figured out how to get Ruby, Blake and myself out of this hell. They learned, and by they, I mean our captors, to keep my aura suppressed constantly, my eyes will still go red when I'm angered.

Blake, every other day, is taken by one of the twins.

Ruby though… Ruby has had it rough, getting sick a lot and spending a lot of time with Roman Torchwick.

And each time she is taken from the room we are in by him I scream for him to leave her alone. Only once, just once, he had taken me away from the rest of them and taken me to his room. That was ten days ago and they bruises are just starting to disappear.

It's not something I wish to experience again, nor is it something I wish for Ruby to have to go through again. Even though I can't stop him from taking her away.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door, opening, and walking inside is the small girl Neo.

"What do you want, Neo?" I look into the multi-coloured eyes, scowling at her. Im not in the mood to be dealing with this, not that I have a choice.

It takes me a moment to realize that she isn't smiling, or grinning for that matter, a frown graces her face and she is staring softly at me.

She pulls out her scroll, typing something before turning it, 'What did you do to make Junior want revenge?'

My eyes widen slightly, "Why would you want to know that?" I tilt my head to the side, anger appears in the tone of my voice.

'So I know why Junior has such an interest in you' She smiles 'why he has been trying to break you, and make you suffer'

I glare at her, "He hasn't broken me yet you bitch" I growl at her. "And he never will!"

She chuckles, 'That's why I'm here, too break you and make you scream for mercy.'

I clench my fists "you will never break me" red slowly bleeds into my eyes ad I walk up to her, standing over her with a scowl.

Her smile leaves, as she looks up at me, there is a look in her eyes telling me a should back down.

'We will have to see about that.' That's the last thing I see on her scroll as she puts it away.

"Neo fuck off, Im not afraid of you" I turn away from her, walking back to the pile of blankets that serves as our bed and sit down., facing her once again.

Her shoulders shake lightly in a silent chuckle as she walks towards me.

Watching her as she walks closer, it's only now that I notice the way her cheeks are flushed pink and how she clenches her fist.

This is different from when any of them come in, she is nervous and I have just caught her.

"You don't seem like someone who would hurt me right now. You don't seem like that girl that beat me on the train all those weeks ago" I smirk at her.

Her eyes widen slightly, her pupils turn pink; both her fists clench and she grits her teeth.

I bet she wishes she could speak right now.

"Seems like I am right"

One of her eyes changes to brown as her stare turns into a glare and she scowls at me.

I chuckle at her, "Well I seem to have caught you" I should stop well I'm ahead, but after everything them have done to my sister, my partner, me. Im not going to stop.

Neo walks in front of me, her glare like ice as I look up at her. There is a small budge in the front of her pants, catching my eye and I swallow slowly at the sight. Heat spreads through me and my mouth goes dry.

"Fuck me… Why do you have a… a cock" One of Neo's hands wrap around my throat cutting off my air supply. I bring my right hand up and wraps around her wrist in a bruising grip.

Her right eye twitches and she pushes me against the wall, her hand slowly crushing my windpipe. Her legs are around my hips as I bring my other hand up to her shoulder to push, her away only to have her other hand move to my wrist, a smile on her face as I stare at her with wide eyes.

My legs burn with the effort of trying to push against the ground, the pressure behind her hand lessens and I gasp in a short breath.

Her shoulders shake under my hand in silent laughter, the colours of her eyes switching back and forth.

I give a choked growl, struggling to get her hand from my throat. Black starts to slowly edge into my vision as her hand tightens back around my throat. My hands fall from her and I lay limp against the wall, just barely able to keep myself from passing out.

Neo's hand lets go off my throat and Im gasping for breath, my chest heaving and my body shaking.

"Bi-bitch…" I gasp, clenching my left hand into a fist; I punch her in the shoulder, trying to get her away from me. It's not very effective, she barely moves as my fist connects with her skin.

She looks like she's growling at me and I smirk, despite the fact that I'm still trying to catch my breath.

The hand that was around my throat reaches up and grabs a fist full of my hair and I hiss in a breath, a sharp pain lancing through my scalp. Im sure my eyes are a deep scarlet now, a side effect of my semblance; my spine cracks as I straighten my body, hoping to surprize her with a head-butt but she shifts with the movement of my body and her hand forces me face first onto the ground with a pull of my hair. My chin hits the blanket covered ground and stars appear in my vision. My heads spinning from the motion.

I feel her weight on my lower back as she straddles over me, the hand in my hair tightening at the nape of my neck as I try to get up. Her weight shifts as she moves to sit on the backs of my thighs.

"What are you doing!" I squeal as her clothed cock presses against my ass.

Neo rocks against me, rubbing her cock against me. Her hand leaves my hair pushing my hair to the side as her nails dig into my shoulder.

My arms tense against my sides as I whimper as she leans over my back. Her lips pressing against my skin, her lips kissing the back of my neck. "N-neo stop… you… you don't have to do this…" I bite my lip when her teeth press against the skin covering my shoulder blades.

I can feel her smile against my skin when my breathing hitches.

She pulls away and I hear the clinking of her belt being undone.

"You don't have to do this" I clench my jaw, willing myself to not struggle against her when her hand leaves. Her hand travels down my back and I sigh, knowing that she will probably stop me if she really wanted to.

Her hair brushes along my back and I shiver, my hands clench at the blankets underneath me.

I know what she wants; it's not hard when she is pressing against me like this.

Her hand reaches under and around my waist, unbuttoning the shorts I am wearing and her fingers slide inside.

A gasp leaves my throat as her fingers slide through my folds, rubbing against my clit. Pleasure jolts through me and I buck up against her.

"N-neo… Stop…" I can feel myself getting wet, and just before my hips start to rock against her, she pulls her hand out of my shorts.

She listened, she stopped and I feel myself sigh in relief. Thank god.

Her hands move to my hips and she pushes herself away from me.

I hear a thump beside my head and I look to the side. Her scroll is open, 'take your shorts off, or you will lose something important.'

I blink a few times before my hands unclench from the blanket and I bring them to my shorts, slowly pulling them down my hips. My eyes fall on the scroll again, 'Good girl' is on it.

I get them down to mid-thigh before one of her hands shoots out and she tears my shorts off roughly, causing a yelp to leave me..

Her hands are placed on my thighs after she tosses the ruins of my shorts away, her nails digging in as she forces me to roll onto my back. This only makes me more aware of the fact that all I have left on me is the scrap of cloth that is coving my breasts.

I stare into her mix-matching eyes as she stands. The front of her pants undone and she smiles down at me. Her hands moving to her hips as she stands over my stomach. My mouth starts to water and I hope she knows that I will fight her to the end.

She is no longer keeping me from getting up, but even now I just stare at her, waiting for her to so something.

I watch her as she pulls her pants down to mid-thigh, showing off the pink and white boxers, with a bulge in the front of them.

"How… How did you even… get that" I tear my eyes away from her, heat sores through me and Im sure my face is as red as Rubys cloak.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Neo pulling her cock out of her boxers.

My eyes go wide, she is long and thick, the sight makes my thighs rub together as my arousal starts to ooze out of me and makes my thighs damp. My body clenches around nothing as I continue to stare and I feel more of my arousal to coat my thighs

I swallow, rolling back onto my stomach, thanking the heavens that she let me roll over for her.

She steps away from me and I feel her foot nudge my hip making me I shift to my knees. Her left hand strokes along my back as she kneels behind me. Her other hand is on my hip as she gently pushes my hips down to her level so her cock can press against the lips of my sex, sending a jolt of pleasure rushing through me.

I can feel Neo shaking behind me, her nails digging into my skin as her hips buck, causing her cock to drag through my folds.

I think this is the first time she has ever had the opportunity to have her cock inside someone before. She is shaking too much and I grin, "Bet Im the first person you've fucked Neo"

I moan, my arousal coating Neo's cock as she keeps rocking against me gaining courage. It's almost like she is teasing me, each of her thrusts only serving to make me drip even more. Her cock bumps my clit as her thrusts gain confidence and I whimper, "Stop… stop…" My hips buck back against her as I beg. I slowly start to lose myself to the pleasure.

Panic starting to set in as she gain more control over my body.

Her lips press against my shoulder blades, kissing along my spine. Her hips never stopping there movements, only driving me closer to cumming and she hadn't even entered me yet.

"Ne-Neo" I gave a husky moan, my arms shaking.

Im dizzy from all the pleasure, my thighs are shaking and I whimper loudly. My arousal drips down my thighs and onto the floor.

"Please… please…" I groan into the blankets.

Im not even sure what I'm begging for anymore.

Tears come to my eyes as she stops moving, her breath ghosting over my back in heavy pants. I feel her grin against my skin as she presses the head of her cock against my entrance "Neo don't… don't stop…"

Her cock spreads me; pleasure jolts up my spine, spreading through my limbs and making me shake. "God" I groan loudly.

With just the head of her cock inside, she stops and I can barely stop myself from whining.

"Why… did you stop…?" My arms shake as they barely hold my weight up, my walls clench and she hisses out a breath.

Neo's lips press against the skin over my shoulder blades once again, kissing and sucking the skin there. Heat lances through me as her hands clench my hips tighter and she pushes the rest of her cock inside me in one swift thrust.

My back arches and I gasp loudly, my walls clenching around the intrusion, her cock spreading my walls for the first time in days. I feel a jolt of pain when she presses against my cervix, making my clench around her again.

"Neo…" I gasp, my thighs trembling as she pulls out and thrusts back inside. Her cock presses against my cervix again and I push back against her, pain and pleasure making my head spin. My hands clench the blankets harder and lights flash in my vision, choked off gasps leaving my throat.

Suddenly Neo stops thrusting, fully buried inside my with her cock pressing painfully against my cervix. Something cold presses against my hip and I can barely look behind me to see what it is.

The glint of metal catches my eye and I choke out a gasp as she rocks her hips.

"Wh-what are… you…" I stutter.

The knife digs into my skin, pain searing through my veins as she drags the blade across my stomach and up my chest, curing around my right breast. Blood slowly oozes down to my collarbone as she digs the knife in a little deeper.

My jaw clenches and I shake my head, "We… are nev-never getting out of here… are we…"

The blade presses into the skin of my inner thigh, just above my knee. Blood stains my skin as she pulls the blade up my thigh, being careful not to go to deep into my skin.

Pain rushes through my legs and I whimper.

Her answer is straightforward with the movements of the knife. No, we will never leave.

That thought is now constantly running though my head, tears fall from my cheeks and my shoulders shake with each sob instead of pleasure.

My leg jerks as the knife slides up my thigh, she is being careful, not moving her hips as she pulls the knife up and cuts into the crease of my thigh, slowly cutting to my hip before pulling the knife from my skin.

I feel her pull away from my back, the cold metal digging into my right shoulder before she slowly drags the knife down my back.

Hissing in pain, my arms shake even more as she digs the knife in deeper making me cry out.

She pulls the knife from my shoulder and tosses it to the ground. Blood splatters across my cheek and floor.

Heat fills my body as little puffs of steam rise off my arms, her hand clench at my hips as she pulls back, her cock leaving my sex as she pushes me away from her.

My body falls to the ground and I hiss as some of the cuts touch the blankets, "wha…" She kneels in front of me, her cock still hard and covered in my juices, as she wraps a hand around it and points it at my mouth.

"No" I shake my head; a small growl leaves my mouth as the tip of her erection presses against my lips.

A beep sounds through the room; my eyes glance over at Neo's scroll, which is blinking.

Neo huffs out a breath and I'm sure she is swearing in her head as she stands and leaving her cock to bounce as she walks to her scroll. My eyes follow Neo as she bends down and picks it up.

Her face scrunches up and she lets out a silent sigh. She pulls her pants up and tucks her cock back into her boxers and pants. Once she had zipped up her pants, she walks over and bending down she picks up the knife.

Her scroll is thrown in front of me and I shiver when I look at it.

'You should have been a better sister, Fire Cracker'

Under the text is a picture of Ruby lying on her back in a pile of blankets, cum leaking from her sex, her eyes are closed and she has a small smile on her face.

"Ru-Ruby"

My eyes widen "how… how dare you!" I get to my feet, wetness dripping down my thighs and my legs are trembling.

Neo sighs again, and she kneels to pick her scroll up, quickly typing something on her scroll before showing me.

'You really want to challenge me, after what I have already done to you… do you want to end up like your sister. Filled to the brim with cum, bagging for more'

Heat jolts through me and I clench my jaw, I take a step towards Neo as a growl leaves my mouth "you bitch" I clench my fist and aim a punch at her.

Neo steps to the side, her hand shooting out; the knife slices through my shoulder as I duck low. My arm drops to the side as she digs the blade down to my shoulder blade.

I scream; the momentum sends me falling forwards onto my make shift bed. Tears drip onto the floor as I lay there, the pain in my shoulder keeps me from getting up. "Fuck… Fuck!" I keep screaming, wishing that Blake or Ruby were here, if only to protect me… to stop the pain… to make Neo leave.

Suddenly over my screaming, I hear a knock on the door and a voice.

"Neo come on, we have a mission!"

The door opens and Ruby is pushed into the room, her legs giving out and she falls to the ground.

Neo walks out after Blake is pushed inside, her legs managing to keep her standing, even if they are trembling.

The door, once again, is closed.

"Bl-blake… Ru-ruby…" I crock out, my body shaking.

Blake rushes over to my side, pulling my head into her lap "Yang… oh god… I have you…" her hands move my hair to the side as she looks over the wound, the knife still buried against my shoulder blade.

"Blake… we are… are… never going to… get out…" I whimper, clutching at Blakes legs.

I fell her shake her head, "I didn't hear them lock the door" She looks over at Ruby, "Listen, one of the twins is willing to help us and she has been the one who has been slowly weaning me off the aura suppressants, I can heal us a bit and we can get out of here"

Blake's words slowly sink into my mind, my legs twitch and I see Ruby slowly get to her feet.

"We… we can get out of here" she whispers her voice hoarse.

I feel my heart jump, that's the most words she has spoken in the past couple of weeks.

"Ruby…"

"Yes Ruby we can get out of here, now come here, let me heal you a bit and Yang I can stop your bleeding" Blake smiles at the two of us.

Maybe things will get better, once we get home and back with Weiss.

My vision fades to black as I fade into unconsciousness.


	7. A Dream

Red flashes before my eyes.

I jerk upright, sweat dripping down my forehead and my body shaking. Fear rushing through my veins, as I remind myself that it is just a dream, well more like nightmare. I look across my dorm, just making sure that Ruby is still in her bed.

I have been having this nightmare for the past few weeks and I can't stop shaking every time I look to see if Ruby or even Blake is in their beds. I just have to make sure that the dream, that nightmare, was not, is not real. I sigh as I see Ruby roll over in her sleep and I smile softly.

Going back to sleep isn't an option now, with how shaken up I am and I carefully climb down from my bunk. The floor is cold against my bare feet as they touch it, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"Damn cold floor" I whisper to myself.

"Ya-yang" The sleepy voice of Blake hits my ears and I look through the legs of our bunk bed and stare at what I can see of her, her glowing yellow eyes.

"Blake… I'm sorry if I woke you" I walk over to the side of her bed, sitting gently, making the mattress dip slightly under my weight.

"No you didn't, don't worry" Her voice is just a whisper.

I'm not sure if she is smiling or not. "Okay"

I feel one of her hands on my hip, as she sits up, her blankets sliding to her waist. "What's wrong Yang, it's not like you to be up this early," she asks, her hand finding one of mine.

'Shit…' this is the first time I have woken anyone up and I clench her hand. "Just a dream" I give her a weak smile, "Im fine"

Blake growls, "Yang you are not fine, you are losing sleep and I can see you are shaking, and… I worry… it's not right" She pulls my hand to her cheek, nuzzling it and I feel wetness.

"Are… are you crying?" I feel my heart drop.

She nods, "please… please tell me what's wrong, Yang please…" her voice is shaky and her shoulders shake. Her hand lets go of mine and her arms wrap around my neck, she buries her face in my neck as her tears soak into my tank top.

I wrap my arms around her waist, "I… I have… been having nightmares…" I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes, "Y-you… Ruby and I… were captured by Junior and Torchwick…" I choke back a sob, "They…" My throat closes up and my arms shake around Blakes waist. "They…"

"Yang?"

Another voice hits my ears over Blakes soft crying and my sniffling.

Another pair of arms wrap around me from behind, "why… why are you two crying?"

Blake raises her head, "just… some bad dreams, everything is going to be ok. Don't worry Ruby"

I bite my lip, knowing that everything is not going to be ok. Blake can see me and she smiles at Ruby, trying to reasure my little sister that things will be fine. Most of what is said I tune out, running the dream through my head, over and over, hoping that maybe, maybe, I will just forget about it.

"Yang?"

Again Rubys voice hits my ears, so wiping my face, I turn to look at my baby sister.

"Yes Ruby" I smile when I see her face, it's hard with whats on my mind but I do it regurdless.

"it's ok to cry… you… you told me that… and now you are crying, but you are trying your best to hide it from me… you… you big jerk" She glares at me, my own little sister is glaring at me.

"Ruby… I'm sorry but I don't want to hide it from you." I look down at my lap "There is just nothing you can do to help me"

A sniffle comes from Ruby, making me look at her as tears start to run down my sisterss face, it's then that I realize my words have hurt her.

"Ru…" I reach out for her.

"NO!" Her hand slaps mine away, and before either me or Blake can stop her, she dissapears in a flurry of rose petals.

"Ruby!" I cry out, rose petals swirling around us.

Blakes arms wrap around me, pulling my face into her chest as she keeps me from trying to go after my little sister. It's not much of a fight. I can barely struggle against her.

"Blake… I…" More tears run down my face, "I just…"

Her hands run through my hair, "it's going to be ok" her voice is steady and is slowly calming me down.

"Blake" I whisper, my hands clenching at her shoulders as I rest my forehead against her chest.

A purr hits my ears as her chest starts to vibrate, and it sooths my body, "shhh it's ok" she stroks my head, causing my eyes to slowly shut as I start to relax against her.

"Blake…" I whimper holding her closer.

Her hands cup my cheeks and slowly pull my head up, her lips pressing against mine.

And I can feel all of her love for me, her love for all of us as her tongue gently presses against my lower lip, asking for entrance.

I pull back slightly "Blake… I don't want to remember…" I bring my hands to hers, gently pulling her hands down from my cheeks as I press my lips against hers again. I bring her hands to my hips, sliding her hands under the hem of my tank-top, making it lift from my stomach.

Her tongue pushes into my mouth and I moan softly as I let her tongue play with mine. My hands let go of hers and she runs the tips of her fingers up to the underside of my breasts before lightly tracing up the swell of my chest. Blake pulls her tongue away and nips at my lower lip.

She swallows another of my moans as her fingers pinch my nipples.

I pull back, "Blake…"

She smiles softly at me, her hand leaving my breasts to pull my shirt over my head only to toss it to the ground.

Almost reflectively my arms come back down to cover my chest but her hands grasps my wrists, "Yang you don't have to hide from me" She gently pushes me back so Im laying in her bed.

I have scars, bad ones, over parts of my chest and thighs, how I got them… well I don't really remember. But it brings my thoughts back to the nightmare I had, where the small multi-colour haired girl cut into me.

I'm brought out of my trance as Blake straddles my waist, her yukata spreading open, letting me just barely glance at her black panties as her hands cup my breasts and her lips seal themselves against mine.

Heat starts pooling in my stomach as she rolls my nipples between her fingers, pulling back from my lips, "I saw that look" she pintches my nipples, making my back arch slightly "You are beautiful and nothing you say or think will change that" her mouth moves to my neck, sucking at the skin just behind my ear.

My legs rub together and I moan loudly as her teeth press against my neck, my panties starting to get wet as she bites down.

A spark of pain runs through me, but my semblance absorbs it, setting the heat that is between my thighs ablaze.

"Blake" I groan.

My faunus pulls away from my neck, her left hand moves from my breast, tracing the scar that runs along the underside of my right breast.

My breathing hitches, my hands clench at the sheets as my hips jerk underneath her.

Her puplis are dilated in arousal as she stares into my eyes, "Yang I want you…" her hand leaves my chest and reaches under her pillow, pulling something from under it. When her hand comes back into my view, I stare.

In her hand is one of our sex toys, a dildo, a bright purple dildo, maybe 7 inches long and 1 ½ inches thick.

I swallow at the sight as my face goes as red as my little sisters cloak, my legs trembling at the sight.

She grins at me, placing the toy beside me as she reaches under her pillow once again. Pulling the straps the belong to the toy out from under.

Blake moves to kneel beside me as I watch as she straps the toy in and attaches it to her hips.

Her hands move to the wasitband of my shorts, pulling them down my legs with my panties. Her eyes widening as Im sure she can smell how aroused I am. Her hands run along my stomach as she kneels between my legs, the toy bouncing lightly.

"Blake…"

"God you are soaked Yang" She grins at me, her left hand rubbing at the inside of my thigh as she guides my left knee onto her shoulder, the toy pressing against my entrance.

My legs tremble, "Blake… be gentle" I whimper.

I see her nod before slowly pushing the toy inside.

My hands clench the sheets as the toy spreads me open, my thighs trembling. My eyes close as I feel Blakes lips press to the inside of my knee.

It's sudden, the pain and the sharp smell of blood. The picture of that small girl again, knife in her hand, pressing against my skin as she drags it over my inner thigh. Blood dripping down to pool onto the ground as it digs deeper.

"Stop! It hurts!"

"Yang!" Blakes voice cuts through the image and my eyes snap open. It's the snap of her hips that shatters the picture of the girl, pain and pleasure jolt through me. Her hips press against my thighs, the toy buried to the hilt inside me.

A choked gasp leaves my mouth as she pushes my leg down against my shoulder, my spine curving as she rocks her hips.

"Focus on me…" Blake moans, her face mere inches from mine as she pulls her hips back, the toy sliding with delicious friction inside me.

Lilac meets golden yellow as I focus on her face "Bl-Blake" I whimper.

God the sounds coming from me must be driving my partner insane.

Nail dig into the skin of my thigh as Blake rocks forwards, buring the toy back inside of my walls.

As pleasure mounts in the pit of my stomach, a loud cry of bliss leaves me. Her hips never stopping their thrusting as she grinds her pelvis against mine, sending the most delectable pleasure through me.

I throw my head back as a throaty gasp leaves me, _"a-again" _my legs are shaking and my walls clench around the toy.

In reaction to my words Blake grinds her hips again, the toy dragging over the front wall of my sex, _"Bl-Blake!" _My walls clench around Blake's fake cock, I feel her hips jerk, the toy hitting that spot again and again.

A scream of Blakes name _tears_ itself from my mouth as the muscles of my legs tense. My cum seeping out, drpping onto Blakes bed as she keeps thrusting against that one spot.

Red fills my vision and I reach out with my right arm, my hand tangling in her hair as I pull her down. My lips find hers at the cost of the toy somehow going deeper and I'm not sure how but I taste blood.

Her hips press against mine once more, the toy pushing against my cervix, but all I feel is the pleasure of being fill. Her tongue thrusts into my mouth, my lip stinging as her tongue slides past the bite she just inflicked.

My hand pulls at her hair and she pulls back, little drops of blood sticking to her chin. "God… Yang… you look hot…" her voice is filled with need and her puplis blown in arousal.

My walls clench around the toy in need at the sound of her voice. My thighs twitch when her lips press to the inside of my knee, tongue tracing the scar before she bites gently.

Pain sears up my thigh, a ghost of the original pain that came from the wound and everytime Blake bites the wound, all I feel pain.

It's when my body is filled with strength that I realize what Blake is doing.

Shifting my left leg to the side, I place a hand on her shoulder and push her back, and with a quick jerk of my hips and a shove I force her onto her back, somehow keeping the toy buried deep inside me.

Her hands fall on my hips, "There's my dragon" she bucks her hips, sending the toy pounding against my cervix.

It's not pain, but pleasure that flows through me with the thrust. My hands move to her stomach as she reaches under her pillow with her right hand causing me to tense, thinking she is just going to clench the pillow.

God, am I wrong.

There is a click and suddenly the toy begins to vibrate.

"Shit… Blake…" A keening whine leaves my throat as stars appear in my vision, my hips jerk and I hear Blake gasp loudly.

A smile falls onto my face and even as pleasure rolls through me in waves I keep rolling my hips, which is, I'm sure, making the base of the toy press against her clit.

"Ya-Yang" Her eyes are closed and she chest heaves with each breath, the nails of her left hand dig into my hip.

The brief pain makes my hips jerk, gracing me with another gasp of pleasure from my kitten.

I lean forwards and capture her mouth in a kiss, my hands moving to the sheets beside her chest as I keep rocking my hips, letting the pleasure overwhelm me.

Suddenly the vibrations get stronger and Blake pulls her head away as her back arches, her stomach pressing against mine and a scream comes from her. Her hips thrash under mine and I grit my teeth as the toy rubs along the front wall of my sex again, pleasure jolts through me.

"Blake…" I whimper against her throat, my walls clenching around the toy as a flood of my juices leaks from around the toy, coating it and Blakes inner thighs.

Her body jerks underneath mine, "Yang… shut… shut it off… oh god please…" her ears flatten against her skull and she whines, clearly becoming over stimulated.

I reach for the hand under her pillow, my thighs burning with the effort as I take the remote from her grasp and shut the toy off.

Her body relaxes under me and I collapse against her chest, "Fuck Blake…" my legs feel like jelly as rest my head against her shoulder.

"Yang… I love you"

Her lips brush my ear as she speaks and my heart feels ready to burst.

"Blake" I turn my head, just barely able to push my self off her so I can look at her face. Her ears are twitching and I can feel her chest press against mine with each of her breaths. "I love you too"

She smiles at me, "Good… cause you are making my legs go numb" her ears flick.

"I can't really feel mine at all, kitten" I chuckle, pushing myself to the side with a gasp as the toy pulls free from my body and I plop down beside Blake, making her bounce a little. Resting my head on my palm as I watch her remove the toy from the straps and pull a cloth out to clean it a little before shoving it under her pillow. Raising an eyebrow, I tilt my head in question "Uh Blake shouldn't…"

Her hand shoots out and curls around the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss that silences me before pulling back. "It can wait" her hand moves from my neck and she brings the cloth into my view, "We need to clean up" she smiles at me and sits up. She places a hand on my knee coaxing my legs open and itls then that I realize the throbbing between them.

Gently she cleans away the mess left by our fun – my comforting – and I sigh and relax against the sheets.

"Blake can I ask you something?" I whisper at her.

She nods "Sure anything" she smiles as me as she finishes cleaning my thighs.

"Why do I not remember where these scars come from…" I gesture to my chest with one hand.

Her eyes widen slightly but she keeps her smile "It is from a fight with an Ursa Major, you had run out of ammo and your aura was to low to protect you from its claws, that's where the one on your chest comes from. The one on your leg comes from when it tried to kill you. It had one paw between your legs when I charged in and killed it, the movement made it claw catch and cut into your skin." Her voice is steady and she brushes the back of her hand along the inside of my knee.

I nod slowly "And what about the punctures on my neck?"

"A Beowolf that attacked us well I was bring you back to Beacon, grabbing you from my back and catching me off guard and cutting my back. I killed it in a rage, I was so worried you were going to die that I wasted all of my aura to get you back here"

I quickly sit up and hug her tightly, "Blake I'm sorry I worried you"

"It's ok Yang, I wear these scars proudly because it means I saved you" She nuzzles my cheek. "Now lets move to your bed and get some more sleep before we have to wake up"

I smile softly "And when Ruby gets back I will have to explain my dreams wont I"

"Yes" Blake stands, helping me to my feet as she takes the straps off and slips her yukata off before helping me up to my bunk. She crawls up after me and I lie down under the covers, keeping them lifted so my kitten can join me.

Blake curls against my chest and I close my eyes.

"Never leave me" I mutter into her hair.

Just as I start to fall asleep I hear the door open and close, my eyes opening to see who it is.

My sisters cloak is visible as I look over at her bunk, "Ruby?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" I can just hear her whisper her reply.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier and I want to talk about it in the morning ok?"

"Okay" She opens the curtin to her bed, "Im sorry for running off like that" she smiles at me.

My eyes widen, just behind her I spot a hat, not just any hat but Roman Torchwicks hat.

"Yang?"

I can just hear her voice over the buzzing in my ears.

That is when everything that was missing comes to me. Being taken by Junior, the rape, him catching Blake, Ruby being captured by Torchwick and raped as well, the Beowolf, all the pain.

Tears come to my eyes as the images of _Neo_ come back clearly, her cutting me, threatening me with what I now remember was pregnancy. My eyes stay on Ruby, but my arms tighten around Blake. "No… No, no, no, no!"

Blakes arms quickly wrap around my waist, "Yang!"

I thrash "Why!" my semblance burns through me, and I can just barely contain the heat from hurting Blake.

Another pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind, and another pair of hands is holding me close to a smaller body.

"Yang please calm down" Rubys voice hits my ears and I realize it's her behind me, pressing her head between my shoulder blades.

The bed shifts once more as another body gets on hit and a cold hand is placed on my forehead. "Yang it's okay, you're okay, we have you" Weiss' voice flows over my ears and slowly my eyes close and I drift off to sleep.


	8. W-Weiss?

It's been about three and a half weeks since Yang and Blake disappeared and just as long since Ruby went looking for them, only to disappear as well. I was worried and angry about not being able to find then, mostly angry.

I am walking around Vale, in some of the not so used alleyways, when I see a flash of red metal on the ground – _Crescent Rose_ – rushing over to Ruby's weapon; I search for more clues to where my partner could be.

"Ruby!" I yell, my voice echoing against the stone buildings.

I wait for a few seconds to hear a reply. When nothing happens, I pick up Crescent Rose and continue walking.

Hours go by without another clue.

"Where… Where are you guys" I look down at my feet, still cradling Rubys beloved weapon in my hands and sigh, "Where are you?"

A noise to my right brings my attention over there.

"He-hello?" I call quietly, slowly walking over to where the noise came from.

"We-Weiss?"

I look up, standing in front of me is my team, my eyes go wide and I feel tears in them.

Dried blood mats the side of Yangs head and she has just a small thin blanket around her shoulders. Blake is standing on Yangs right, with our blonde teammates arm over her shoulder, the Faunus' legs have bruising and cuts littering them and she is shaking.

Ruby is on her sisters left and is staring at me "Weiss" she takes a shaky step towards me, "Is… is it really you?" her cloak, which covers her, parts as her hands come up to cup my cheeks, tears coming to her eyes.

"You guys are okay" I sniffle and slowly my right hand covers Rubys left, "What happen? Where… where were you?" my voice is still quiet and soft.

Ruby looks away as Yang and Blake walk closer, "That Torchwick guy and a man by the man of Junior got us" Yang mutters her left hand flexing and clenching. "We'll explain more back at Beacon, okay?"

I nod, "Then let's go" wrapping Rubys left arm over my shoulders, I slowly head back to Beacon with Yang and Blake following shortly behind us.

It takes the four of us almost two hours to walk back to Beacon and make it to our dorm without anyone seeing us.

As we walk into our dorm, Rubys legs give and she would have fallen to the floor if I hadn't had her arm over my shoulder.

"Ruby are you okay?" I help her to her feet and walk her to my bed, setting her down gently.

"It… it hurts… everything hurts…" Rubys legs are shaking as more tears run down her tear stained cheeks.

Blake sets Yang down on her bed carefully, brushing the brawlers bangs out of her eyes before walking over to Ruby, hugging her. "It's ok…" Slowly Blake starts rocking our leader despite the eldest of the two flinching at the action. "He… He can't touch you anymore…"

It's only now that I realize what has happen to my teammates.

My eyes go wide, "Which one of them hurt you" I mutter, giving a huff of anger.

Blake looks at me, "There is nothing you can do Weiss" she softens her gaze.

"There's nothing anyone can do, it was entirely my fault" Yang looks at the bottom of her bunk, "I got the three of us hurt…"

Blake sniffles and tucks her head into the crook of Rubys neck.

I sigh, "What happen to you guys" I look over at Yang but as soon as my eyes meet hers, she looks away, "Please tell me…" I stand in the middle of the room, looking back and forth between Yang and Blake.

Yangs head snaps up, her eyes red "You really want to know what happen…" she stands, her legs shaking under her weight as the blanket that was over her shoulders slips off and what I makes me gasp in horror; tears creeping into the corners of my eyes, making my vision blurry.

Yangs body has cuts, bruises and what appears to be needle marks, a crude bandage is wrapped around her right shoulder. Running along her side and up around her right breast is a jagged, angry red line. There is another wound, this one starts at her left hip and travels down to the juncture of her thighs where it disappears between her legs. Blood runs down her legs in a slowly oozing line; which I really hope is from getting them back to Beacon. Both of her thighs are trembling.

"Yang…" I bring a hand to my mouth, before rushing to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit and walk back to my friends. "Yang sit down" I place the kit on my bed before walking back over to my bed.

"Show me all your injuries" I kneel before Yang as she sits down and gently push her legs apart. I hear the hitch in her breathing and her thighs tremble.

There's another cut, this one not as deep as the others, running from the inside of her knee and up, joining the one on her hip at the crease of her thigh.

Along with the wound, the insides of her thighs have bruises and small cuts litter her skin as well as what looks like dried cum, staining her thighs mixed with the blood from her wounds.

I can follow the wound that travels Yangs thigh better at this angle.

I open the kit and grab a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. "This will sting" I pour some onto a clean cloth and start wiping away some of the blood.

Yang flinches, her legs twitching as I gently rub the wound.

"Worse… It could have been…" Yang had started, but I guess my anger has distracted me and I had pressed to hard causing her to hiss between clench teeth. Blake nods, "It could have been worse? Yes Im sure it could have"

"I wish I found you guys sooner" I gently dab away the dried blood, making more fall, staining my white blankets with drops of red.

Yang falls back onto the bed, gasping in pain as I keep cleaning. Her left hand claws at the blankets, her right, I had just noticed, was oddly limp. "W-Weiss… stop… stop…" Her voice is shaky as her hips shift, trying to move away from my hands.

I can see Blake in the corner of my eye, petting Yangs hair trying to calm her down as I pour some of the rubbing alcohol onto her stomach and use the cloth to wash away more blood.

Its only after I finish cleaning her stomach that I notice what looks like cum, leaking from her body.

"Weiss… It hurts…" Yangs hips shift as I bring the rag back down to clean away the cum.

Ice fills my veins as I fall back into old habits, loudly demanding "Who and why would someone do this!" Shamefully, tears quickly fill my eyes and I pull away from Yang.

Blakes hand takes the now bloody cloth from me and she carefully cleans Yangs chest, making our blonde quake and grit her teeth.

"Roman Torchwick and Junior Xiong are the ones that did this to us," Blake hisses as she helps Yang sit up, glancing at the bandage that is wrapped around Yangs shoulder before meeting my gaze.

I nod at Blake before giving Yang a quick look over and then proceed to bandage the rest of her wounds. In the corner of my eye, I can see Blake cleaning Ruby. I sigh in relief that my partner only has some small scrapes and bruises and nothing like what Yang has.

"I'll kill them" I curse, "I will hunt them down and kill them for what they… for what they've done" My hands are shaking.

Yang shakes her head, "Weiss don't… please don't… They… they had plans for if they had gotten you… there was members of the White Fang there" She places a hand on her stomach, "Never mind the days without food, access to your aura and the overwhelming urge to just get fucked till your mind is a mess." Yang looks to the side, her hand clenching as tears start to fill her still redden eyes. "They… they tamed a Beowolf… a fucking wolf…"

My eyes widen, "A… A Beowolf…" my hands shake for a different reason now, fear makes my heart stop.

Ruby whimpers at the thought, "They… thought it would be funny…" her legs twitch as she looks at me. One of her hands grasps mine, pulling me onto my bed and into a hug. "Weiss please promise me you will never go looking for them…" her voice is quiet and weak.

I bury my face into her neck as her shoulders start to shake, a sob leaving her mouth.

"I promise I won't leave you," I mutter, my lips pressing against the skin of her neck.

I barely hear Blake helping Yang to her bunk all I care about is the fact that my team is home in one piece and my partner in wrapped in my arms safe from the people that had her.

"Weiss…" Ruby whispers into my hair, "Do you still love me"

"What?" I whisper, "Of course I still love you…" my lips brush against her neck as I speak and she shivers.

"Weiss … I need to be sure this is real" Her voice trembles and her arms tighten their grip around my waist.

I lift my head from her neck and press my lips to hers, my arms wrapping around her neck. "I don't want to hurt you," I mutter against her lips.

Her hands clench at my lower back, "If you hurt me, I'll tell you okay?" She presses her lips back against mine, her tongue prodding against my lower lip.

Opening my mouth, her tongue thrusts inside, curling around my tongue and making me moan into her mouth and tangle my hands in her short hair.

Her hands move to my hips and I groan into her mouth, pulling back for a quick breath before pushing Ruby back lightly, "How do you want me?"

Her silver eyes are hazy looking, her thumbs rubbing circles into my hipbone, "Hands and mouth"

"Nothing else" I roll Ruby onto her back as I kneel between her legs.

Ruby shakes her head, "Weiss I want you" her voice is just over a whisper.

I look over Ruby, her cloak pinned underneath her, her arms move to her sides and her eyes shin as she looks at me. There is some bruising on her thighs as I run my hands lightly over her stomach. "Are you sure?"

One of her hands cups my cheek, "Weiss Im sure" she smiles at me.

"Okay" I shuffle backwards and lay on my stomach, resting my chin on her left thigh as the fingers of my left hand run through her folds. Wetness starts to coat my fingers and I smile softly at her. "Already so wet…" I press two fingers against her entrance before pushing inside, her walls clench around my fingers and she moans softly.

I grin and spread my fingers inside her, curling them, searching for that one spot that would drive her insane and as I pull my fingers out something thicker than her arousal drips from my fingers.

When I look at my fingers, they are coated in white, and I close my eyes in shame.

"Weiss… it's okay…" Ruby bucks her hips, sheathing my fingers inside her once more. Her hands pet tangle in my hair as she pulls my closer to her heat, moaning.

_She doesn't know what might happen from everything that she and our teammates have gone through. _

I press my lips to her inner thigh, kissing me up to her sex, lapping gently through her folds and curl my tongue over her clit.

Her natural taste is tainted by who's ever seed this is but I can't help but keep licking as Rubys hands tighten their grip in my hair and her hips buck lightly.

I curl my fingers inside Ruby once more and I smile as her back arches and she removes one hand from my head, in what, I assume is to cover her mouth as she screams into her hand.

_Jack pot_.

I start thrusting my fingers against that spot repeatedly.

Rubys legs try to close around my head, her hips bucking wildly as her walls clench around my fingers rhythmically, cum and her juices dripping down my hand. My leaders back arches as I continue to attack that one spot with my fingers, sucking on her clit, her legs twitching and jumping around my head.

"W-Weiss" Ruby moans, her body trembling against mine as she pulls lightly on my hair, "Too… too much…"

I resist her pull and press my tongue against her clit, circling the tip of my tongue around the bundle of nerves.

Her hips jump and her walls keep squeezing around my fingers, "fuck…" she moans loudly, trashing against my hold on her leg.

It doesn't stop me from, repeatedly thrusting into her sweet spot and adding a third finger.

"I… I can't… Weiss…" She squeaks out, her legs twitching and trembling even more now as I drive her over the edge once more.

_One more._

"No… no more…" Ruby shakes her head, her hands pushing against my head, "W-Weiss!"

I grin against her clit, giving it one more lick before pulling back, "shh don't wanna wake Yang or Blake now do you" I take her clit back into my mouth, sucking roughly, as I hit Rubys sweet spot once again.

"Ahh!" Ruby gasps loudly, her walls twitch around my fingers.

It's so easy to make Ruby cum now, her hands trembling in my hair as she pulls.

I bite her clit gently and it works like I thought it would.

Rubys nails dig into my scalp, her hips jerking and her walls clenching even tighter than before as she cums, screaming my name.

Her body tenses and then relaxes against the sheets.

I pull my fingers from her body, giving her sex one last lick before I move and sit up. My eyes wonder over Rubys body, her eyes are shut and her chest heaving with each of her breaths. "Ruby?" My head tilts to the left, "Sleeping, how about that…"

I sigh, rubbing my legs together, wetness smearing on my thighs, "Damn." I stand up and find a clean cloth before walking back to my bed. I look over my partner, a small smile on my lips as she rolls onto her side and groans softly.

"Ruby what am I going to do with you" I sit on the edge of the bed and I, slowly, gently, clean her thighs of her cum and anything else.

Placing the cloth on my bedside table, I lay behind Ruby, and wrapping my arms around her, I pull her back against my body. "Ruby, I hope he hasn't tainted you" I rest my hands on her lower stomach.

_My team is home._

I smile against Rubys neck, my eyes drooping as I think over these past few weeks. My heart stops as I gently run my aura through Rubys body from my hands.

Its faint, very faint, but I can pick up a weak and small heartbeat with my aura.

'_Rubys… pregnant…_' I clutch Ruby tighter to me, '_No…_' I shake my head; I could just be reading her aura wrong and just over thinking this.

I shake my head lightly and close my eyes, resting my forehead on Rubys shoulder, "sleep well my love" Sleep comes quickly and I pass out.

**Authors note.**

**Before anyone gets mad, this was originally meant to be the last chapter, but I will be having one more, that will explain a little more. The 7th chapter comes after this one. But like I said more will be explained in the 9th chapter. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.**


	9. Empathy

Its' been a few months since I got my team back and boy has it been a rough time.

Yang had repressed the memories of her rape so she could help Ruby through hers; it had caused a tone of issues. Nightmares, her grades started slipping and she was suffering from PTSD. There wasn't much any of us could have done for her, and it hurt us.

Ruby has started to act weird, well, weirder than normal. She hasn't really been herself, which I understand, is normal for what she went through, but this is different. She has been more emotional and even more distant. It took a while for us to know why.

It had about a month after they returned to me, when Yang had, after she repressed the memories, remembered what had happen and had a mental break down. We had kept Yang out of classes for the next little bit, under orders from Professor Ozpin. She just couldn't stay calm and it took us four days to keep her calm enough to return to classes.

A month after Yangs panic attack, Ruby has been getting sick, very sick, mostly throwing up, not having any energy to do much other than lay in bed. We took her to the infirmary and that's when we confirmed that our leader was almost 3 months pregnant.

And now, three months after I got my team back we are all sitting in our dorm. Blake and Yang are lying on Blakes bunk, cuddled up and wrapped in our faunus' blanket. Ruby is curled up in front of me, lying against my chest, my arms wrapped around her waist, and my hands rest on the small bump in her navel, rubbing it gently.

I feel Ruby shift, her head leaning back as I look down, "Weiss… can I ask you something…" I feel her lips press to the underside of my jaw; "I want to ask all of you something" her voice gets louder. I hear Yang and Blake shift around on the faunus' bed.

"Ask us what?" Yang answers for us.

Slowly Ruby sits up and turns to face me, her hand coming up to cup my cheek, "I want to see you between them" a blush appears on her face.

"Between them, what do you mean between them?" I tilt my head, looking into her silver eyes.

"You want us to fuck her," Yang states as she walks into view.

Heat blooms inside me at Yangs words, "I… wouldn't be opposed…" My hands clench at Rubys hips, "What… what would you do? Watch us?"

Ruby nods, "yup" she smiles at me and moves out of my grip to sit against the wall, "Just try not to break her, I have a few things planned for us"

'_A few things planned, how has she planned anything without us knowing?'_

For the past few weeks, Ruby has been almost non-stop talking between her naps and late night cravings. It's amazing she could plan anything.

I look over to Blake, raising an eyebrow in question, when a yip startles me.

A warm tongue laps at my cheek and the furry head of Zwei comes into my view.

"Zwei!" I squeak, surprised that the corgi snuck up on me.

"Good boy" I hear Ruby praise the dog, her hand coming out and petting the corgi before she removes her shirt. Baring her breasts and slightly swollen stomach, which you wouldn't see if you didn't know she has it.

"Ruby what are you doing" I tilt my head, keeping my eyes off Rubys breasts as I look at our leader.

"Getting undressed, what does it look like" she slips out of her skirt and panties, tossing them to the floor.

It's getting harder to keep my eyes off her.

"Sis if you want Blake and I to fuck Weiss, shouldn't she be the one getting undressed not you?" Yang asks, appearing in my sight again as she sits on my bed.

"Because well you two are fucking my girl-friend I'm going to have Zwei" Ruby grins as Zwei tilts his head at her.

"Zwei?" I scratch my head, "How are you… oh" my face goes beet red as I realize what Ruby intends to do.

Ruby nods, rubbing at Zwei's belly and almost as if Zwei can tell what is going to happen, his cock started to peak out of its sheath.

I shake my head, "Ruby that's just weird" I look at Yang, who is smiling at me. "What?"

"You're blushing princess" she brings a hand to my cheek, pulling me closer as she kisses me.

Her lips are warm against mine, her tongue pressing against my lower lip begging for entrance and I gasp into her mouth, letting her tongue thrust into my mouth. I moan softly as she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me into her lap. My nightgown riding up my thighs as something hard presses against my thigh and I pull back to look down, "Yang? That's a toy right"

Ruby and I have never used toys; we never even thought to get one.

Yang smiles sheepishly, "Yup" her hips rock and the toy slides between my thighs, rubbing at my sex through my panties, which I can feel dampening with my arousal. "I'm going to have you first, if you don't mind" her hands clutch at my hips.

I nod, "o-okay"

Her left hand slides over my panty clad ass, squeezing it gently and making me yelp. "I'm going to take your panties off now" she pushes me back onto my bed, her thumbs hooking into the waist of my panties as she pulls them off my legs. "Wet already?"

I blush, looking away "Shut up" I can feel is along the insides of my thighs.

Yang trails her fingers over my chest, pushing my nightgown up over my breasts before leaning down and taking the nipple of my right breast into her mouth.

A shiver runs through me as her tongue circles around the peak of my breast, "Mhhmmm" I moan softly.

She gently bites down making my back arch as heat jolts straight to my core. Her right hand comes up and gropes my other breast, pinching the nipple and pulling on it.

My thighs rub together as pleasure runs through me, "Yang…" her hands move to my hips, holding them up as she presses the toy against my entrance.

"You ready" Yang looks at me with lust-filled eyes.

I nod "Just do it" my thighs shake around Yangs hips.

My partners' sister grins and slowly pushes the toy inside of me.

It hurts, being stretch open like this; I clench my teeth and whimper in pain.

Yang is slow as she continues to push inside me and I'm thankful for that, her hands clenching around my hips as she slowly pulls back only to thrust back inside the toy going a little deeper.

Its pleasure that jolts up my spine this time when she thrusts even more of her fake cock inside hitting something that makes a jolt of pain rush through me. Her next thrust is coupled with a rough rock of her hips that makes stars appear in my vision.

"There is it" Yangs voice is filled with love as she thrusts against that spot again.

Its bliss, pure bliss that fills me.

"Yang!" I feel my walls clench around the toy as she keeps hitting the spot repeatedly.

"I'll make you scream" Yang leans down, kissing my neck before biting into my shoulder, making me moan loudly and clench around the toy again, "over and over"

I throw my head back and scream, my walls clamping around the toy as I cum, my juices trailing down my ass.

Her hips keep bucking, sending my higher and higher into bliss.

Everything goes black after that.

"…iss…"

"We..ss"

I groan at the sound of my name, my eyes open slowly "huh…" my head is in some ones lap.

"Weiss are you okay?"

Its Yangs voice I hear, and the fuzziness in my vision clears as she looks over me.

"Did… Did I pass out?" I whimper as a deep ache pulses between my legs.

"Yeah you did…" Yang chuckles, her fingers threading through my hair,

"Where's Ruby?" I ask lifting my head to find my girlfriend.

Yang chuckles, "She is a little tied up at the moment" our brawlers hand comes into my view pointing.

I follow her finger with my eyes, finding Ruby. My mouth opens and my cheeks go red "wow"

Ruby is on her back with her head in Blakes lap, her mouth open in a silent scream. A pillow is under her hips keeping them high enough for Zwei, her corgi, who is resting his upper body over her stomach, his head on her chest.

"Did he…?" I trail off, my hands clenching as I feel a new flood of arousal against my thighs.

Ruby moans, "Yes" she looks over at me, "Its… it is so warm…" her thighs are trembling, "You're… next…" she whimpers.

Blake is threading her fingers through my partners hair smiling softly with a purr in her chest.

"Blake leave Ruby alone and come over here" Yang smiles, her hands wrapping around my waist as she, once again, pulls me into her lap, kissing the underside of my jaw. "It's time to fuck Weiss again"

"Yang where is the other toy" Blake carefully moves from under Ruby, pulling her pillow so Rubys head rests on it.

Our brawler grins against my skin, "With the lube in the box" she rocks her hips and the toy she is still wearing slides between my legs.

I watch as Blake kneels under her bed, pulling something from the underside of her bunk.

"I still can't believe this is here" Blake shuffles back from under her bed holding a small bottle of lube in one hand and a strap-on in the other. The strap-on is a deep golden-yellow, 6 inches long and 1 ¼ inches wide, I think.

I swallow thickly at the sight "You two won't fit inside of me…" A shiver runs through me as Blake smiles at us. It's only now that I realize that both toys match our Bumblebee duos eyes.

"You will be full, very full" Blake chuckles as she walks up to us, her pupils blown with arousal and her legs are shaking.

I watch, with Yang as Blake drops the toy onto my sheets and strips. Starting with her shirt, which she lifts over her head, Blake bares her bra-clad chest to us. Letting her shirt drop onto the ground, our faunus brings her hands to the waistband of her shorts, a grin gracing her lips as she continue to stare and watch

"Enjoying the view?" Blakes grin gets wider, her voice rough with lust.

I nod, Im not sure about Yang, but as Blake pulls her shorts and panties down her pale thighs, I groan pitifully, my arousal starting to become uncomfortable as it drips down my thighs.

Yang pulls me up so Im straddling her hips as she leans back, keeping the toy that our brawler is still wearing against my folds, grinding against me. I clutch at Yangs shoulders, whimpering in pleasure.

I feel the bed dip as Blake crawls onto the sheets, nestling behind me. I hear the cap of the lube being open and I turn my head to look at our faunus, "Blake have… have you done this before…?"

She grins and I feel Yang tremble under me, "Yes, with Yang" Blakes hands grope and grasp at my ass.

I rest my cheek on Yangs chest, whimpering as Blake circles my ass with a lube coated finger "I'm scared…"

"Relax" Blakes finger slowly, with the aid of lube pushes inside the tight ring of muscles.

"It's…" I groan into Yangs chest, my nails lightly digging into her skin, "Different"

Blake keeps thrusting, before pulling her fingers back; she squirts more lube onto her fingers and then gently pushes in two. "That's good, just keep relaxing"

It stings as she slowly spreads her fingers, making me whine softly. The motion is repeated and my thighs tremble. After a few more minutes of Blake's fingers stretching my ass, she adds a third one. I tense and pain jolts up my spine.

"Weiss relax" Blakes' voice is quiet and calm as she kisses along my shoulders.

It's hard and Yangs hands are clenching at my hips, "God… you are pretty like this Weiss" The blondes lips press into my hair.

More lube is poured onto my ass and working in, Blakes' fingers spreading me even more. Her fingers brush against something the makes me whimper, "There you go…" She pulls her fingers out and I feel empty inside.

"Yang go ahead" Blake pulls back and my eyes go wide as Yangs hands clench my waist and my hips are lifted, the toy squished between us is now pressed against the lips of my sex and slowly pushes inside.

My walls stretch around the thick toy once more, "Fu-Fuck…" a jolt of pain tells me the toy is against my cervix once again.

Yangs hands rest on my hips as she tightens her grip on me "Relax and focus on me" she massages my hips and I moan.

When the second toy is pressed against my still slightly stretched ass, I freeze with a whimper, "Blake… Go slow…"

Out faunus rests her forehead against the skin covering my shoulder blades, "Relax…" she mutters against my skin. Slowly, Blake pushes the blunt head inside, stretching my ass even more, and I resist the urge to clench, trying to clear my mind and relax like Blake told me to.

_Fuck_.

I clench my jaw.

Its thicker than I thought, filling me even more than her fingers and with the added benefit of already have Yang inside me, makes the full feeling that much better.

Blakes _cock_ is sliding in easily with how much lube our faunus coated the toy is. _God_. Her body is sliding up my back, her soft breasts pressing against my skin. Our faunus' body is hot against mine, squishing my between herself and our blonde brawler.

Yang nips on my right shoulder, bringing my attention onto her, "Feels strange doesn't it" and I feel her smile against my skin.

I nod against her, her breasts pressing on either side of my cheeks and I turn my head to the side and suck at the side on Yangs right breast.

Her breathing hitches and I feel Blake chuckle against my back before leaning up and biting the shell of my ear, a groan leaves my throat.

Yang purrs and nuzzles against my neck, "We're gonna move now"

I nod my head, and I'm not really sure if I want to move but my hips shift and a bury my groan in Yangs breasts.

Yangs hands move from my hips and wrap around my waist as Blake pulls back, the toy sliding out of my ass smoothly "Sing for us."

As Blake thrusts back inside, my eyes widen, her second thrust has my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

_So full, Im so full._

A shockwave of pleasure rushes through me as the thrust in tandem. Keeping each of my holes filled with something.

I can't keep air in my lungs, every one of their thrusts making me yelp. "_Harder!_" I gasp "Ah… so good!… Fuck me!"

Blake thrusts hard enough to bounce me up and down Yangs abs, and with our faunus' warm body covering mine, breathing is even harder. Their movements dragging my clit along Yangs body, making my hips jerk, making me dizzy with pleasure.

I'm burning, sweat drips down my face and my mouth is open as I scream.

Blake is growling against my back, her claws digging into my hips. "She is taking it better than you did Yang"

Yang shows no sign that she has heard Blake and with her face is buried in my neck, she groans as her body trembles under me, her thrusts getting rougher. "_Cum_" She whispers and I barely hear it. Yangs hips rock and her cock drags over the spot that makes my body tense and the feeling of bliss bolts through me.

Their next thrusts are together; Yang hitting that spot over and over; Blake bites the back of my neck, just like a cat.

I cry out, tears forming in the corners of my eyes as the pleasure grows even more.

They keep driving me higher and higher, tighter and tighter.

My mind goes hazy and Im barely aware of the scream that comes from my throat as I cum. The Pleasure is indescribable.

Both Yang and Blake keep thrusting and I go limp in their arms.

A whimper leaves me as my eyes open, its dark in the room, "hel…" My voice cuts out.

"Oh good you're awake" Rubys voice hits my ears.

A hand passes through my hair and I look up at my partner. "Ruby…" My voice is hoarse.

"Zwei you can come up now" Ruby is smiling as Zwei jumps up on my bed, his stubby little tail wagging.

He walks over to my legs and noses his way between them.

"Ruby…" My hands clench as a dull throb comes from between my legs. "I can't… I can't stand anymore…"

My partner just grins, "Oh you won't be walking after this"

The corgi laps at my thighs, sending pleasurable tingles up my spine. He is eager as his tongue slides through my folds, and it makes me moan softly.

"Just let him, it feels awesome" Ruby keeps petting my hair. "There is a pillow under your hips, but he won't mount you unless you tell him"

"Ruby… I can't feel my legs," I whimper and my legs are twitching as Zwei's tongue passes over my clit "Ah Fuck…"

Ruby chuckles, "Let him mount you than" Her left hand cups my cheek, turning my head up to face her. "Okay?"

I nod, my hips bucking against his tongue, "Please…" My core burns with renewed arousal.

"Zwei mount her" Ruby commands, her hand trailing down to my stomach, "Fuck her, _Fuck her_ and fill her with your cum"

Zwei yips and carefully crawls forwards, his front paws wrapping around my sides.

I feel what I think to be the tip of his cock press just above my abused entrance. A whimper leaves me as he gently shifts his hips, his cock smearing his hot pre over my folds as he misses my entrance.

"He… Keeps missing…" I groan as once again Zwei's cock misses.

"Slightly lift your hips" Ruby chuckles

I push my hips up slightly and on Zwei's next thrust, his cock surges inside, spreading my walls.

"Fuck…" My voice trails off and a pleasant warmth spreads through me.

Zwei thrusts faster, his cock swelling even more as his paws clench tighter around my waist. He is panting, his tongue laps at my small and heaving chest as something a kin to a fleshy ball just bigger than a golf ball thrusts inside me.

My back arches as it swells, "Oh… god…" My walls clamp down as Zwei's knot swells and swells, "So… so full!" His knot is pressing against that spot, that one spot that makes the most blissful pleasure run through me. "Go-good boy…"

He thrusts harder, more ruthless, making his knot move continuously against my sweet spot, sending more blissful pleasure through me.

A burning warmth fills me, "Hot…. It's so hot…" I moan loudly "It's filling me, he's filling me Ruby…" My hips jerk and I bite my lip to stop the screaming as my walls contract around Zwei's cock but I don't feel the normal flood of liquid that comes with my climax.

"Good boy Zwei" Ruby pets the top of Zwei's head "Fill her for me."

Zwei is panting against my chest and I bring my arms up, wrapping them around Zwei's body as Ruby leans over my and presses her lips to mine in an upside down kiss. My eyes close and I moan into Rubys mouth.

I just barely hear the door open.

"Looks like we missed the fun"

The voice makes Ruby pull back and I look over to see my other two teammates"

"Zwei's the one having fun now, he got all hot and bothered watching you two fuck her" Ruby grins at me, her right hand brushing my bands out of my eyes.

"How long will… will Zwei be stuck… in-inside me…" I whimper as a bolt of pleasure runs up my spine.

"Twenty minutes or so" Its Yang that replies, as she walks over and sits down on the left side of my bed.

"How do you… how do you know that Yang?" I look at her in question.

Yangs face goes pink, "I… I have had sex with Zwei…" She looks down.

Blake appears on the other side, sitting down, "You should have seen her face when he knotted her" her hand coming to scratch behind Zwei's ears. "I watched her and god did she scream when she realized he couldn't pull out"

"Blake!" Yang whimpers, clearly embarrassed

Zwei smiles and yips happily at the memory, his tail wagging.

I moan as his yip causes his cock to jump inside me. "I want to cuddle you all" I groan, looking between my teammates.

Yang smiles and lies down on against my left side as Blake curls up on my right.

"I…I love you… all of you… please don't leave me again" I whimper. I looks at Yang, who's normally wild mane of bright yellow hair is braided and as she curls up into her younger sisters side, I see love in her lilac eyes for the three of us.

Turning my head towards Blake, I stare at her, she is still scratching behind Zwei's ears...

Shit… Pleasure jolts through me once more as Zwei's hips jerk.

"You… are making thinking… very hard Blake" I moan as once against Zwei's body bucks and a wave of pleasure runs through me.

Blake chuckles and she stops much to Zwei's displeasure.

Good I can continue thinking now.

Ruby once again moves my sweat soaked bangs out of my eyes and my thoughts move onto her.

My eyes start to close.

Even, _even_ after everything that she has been through, Ruby still loves me and even though the child she is carrying is the product of rape, I won't leave her to care for it herself. I know that she would have Yang, but I just _can't_ let her; I love her too much for that.

I love Ruby. Hell, I even love Yang and Blake.

Everything goes quiet and I smile, all of us starting to fall asleep.

No one can take my team away from me now. _No one_.

**Authors Note:**

**So here it is, the final chapter, and unless anyone wants me to continue, this is the end. Please tell me what you think and let me know if you have any questions.**


End file.
